


Left Behind

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member from each team are trying to return home from their bad night. But then their homes are gone, and so are their friends. All they have left is each other and Logan. Will these events change their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Left Behind

Chapter 1

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt is walking back towards the institute. It is growing dark out, the street lights are flickering on. He is tired and feeling pretty lousy. He is returning from a date with Amanda. Their last date. Amanda had begged that they go out, to go to the park this last time. She is leaving in the morning. She couldn't tell him where no matter how much he had begged. It was over between them. She just wanted one last night where they could talk. So they had their last date.

Now Kurt is walking back to the institute, trying his best not to feel the pain. He looks up and could see the institute up ahead. He really hopes that he can just port to his room when he gets in range and not have to talk to anyone. Tonight is not a night for conversation. But a good night to crawl into his bed and try not to cry into his pillow. He sighs.

A rumble of thunder catches his attention. It isn't suppose to storm tonight. Maybe something Storm is doing, he wonders. He stops and watches the sky, looking for any lightening. When there isn't any but another rumble, he suddenly feels the urge to walk faster. He hurries, feeling something is terribly wrong.

The closer he gets, the more his hair stands on end. Everything was still, quiet except for the thundering which is growing more frequent. He tries to mentally call the Professor or Jean but he doesn't hear anything back. No longer able to resist, he teleports a block closer, then another.

He gets two blocks away when the loudest rumble of thunder goes off, forcing Kurt to cover his ears when he stops. Suddenly, a large lightening like bolt bursts from the sky and hits the Xavier institute. To Kurt's horror, he watches half the mansion explode.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todd is on his way back to the boarding house, shivering. It's not really cold out but he is soaked to the bone. Another one of Pietro's not so funny little jokes. All because he made fun of the fact that Pietro smelled like flowers. Claimed he accidentally used Wanda's body wash. Yeah right! But he should have kept that to himself. Along with the comment about him possibly being a fruit. Yeah, he was sure that was the comment that got him a late swim in the local lake.

He stops and takes off his shoes, tying the laces together and putting them over is shoulder. He swears he is getting colder by the moment. He hopes he doesn't catch yet another cold. The guys always seems at their worse when he's sick. He needs to get moving.

He starts hopping down the road, closing the distance quickly. A rumble of thunder causes him to stop and look up. Just what he needed, a thunder storm. With his luck, he will get hit with lightening. Perfect ending to a great day. He shakes his head and got back to hopping. Soon he is hopping up the driveway when a final thunder crash stops him cold. He thinks that it sounded so close when a blinding white flash hits the brotherhood boardinghouse.

It's so bright, for a moment he thinks he has gone blind. Something hits him in the head and lands him on his back. Painfully he sits up, rubbing his eyes. When he no longer see's spots, he slowly looks up at the boarding house. The sight he see's turns his stomach. The boarding house no longer standing. It has been reduced to rubble. Something rolls by him and he looks over. Todd looks over and finds it to be a tire from Lance's jeep. Todd simply swallows as he looks back to the ruins of what was his home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kurt wakes up with a start. For a moment he believes the night's events were just some horrible nightmare. Then he looks around. He is the garage, closed in and laying in the back seat of the Scott's red hot rod. He knows that when he leaves the garage, he will find the mansion in pieces. Pieces that he had spent a long time walking over, yelling the names of his teammates until he lost his voice. His fingers hurt from picking through the rubble. At some point, he simply stopped looking. Instead he went to praying that his friends weren't under the rubble.

He hops out of Scott's car and goes to the side door. He wishes once again that it was all a terrible nightmare before opening the door to the morning light. He steps out, and braces himself before looking back at what remains of the institute. He moans and leans against the doorway.

Only half of the mansion is still standing. The whole front part is nothing but rubble. The same rubble he had tried to search. Last night he wasn't sure about porting to what is remaining. He had horrible visions of the falling through the floor and becoming buried alive. Looking at the remains, he same fear washes over him. But he takes a deep breath and teleports into the center of the rubble, looking up at the exposed rooms. Carefully he ports to the walls, searching the exposed rooms first, then moving carefully to the rooms still intact. He tries not to think about whose room he is currently investigating.

Meanwhile, Logan is riding his bike towards the institute. For the past two weeks he has been away doing some business for the Professor. Creating contacts both mutant and human alike. After the event with Apocalypse, Xavier began to form an alliance of sorts. One to call on if a threat of that proportion happens again.

He was on his way back when Charles requested that he returns to the institute as soon as possible. And when Charles makes that sort of request, well, it's bad. He just didn't realize how bad.

He stops his bike at the gate. He quickly throws off his helmet and looks at the damage. He let's out a deep growl as he rides the rest of the way to the remains of the institute.

"Charles! Summers! Jean!" He calls out. He starts to climb over the wreckage, his rage building. He extends his claws and digs through the rubble for a moment, finding a bit of fabric and he carefully smells it. He doesn't catch the scent of blood and he feels just a small amount of relief. There is no scent of blood in the area.

"Is anyone here?!" Logan calls out again.

"Logan?" A faint voice calls back.

"Elf?" Logan mutters, catching the boy's scent as he moves closer to the standing remains. He then catches the scent of brimstone and turns around finding Kurt standing behind him.

"Logan! Thank God!" Kurt cries out and hugs the Canadian tightly.

"Easy elf. It's okay now. Are you hurt?" Logan questions.

"No. Logan, what happened here? I was on my way back and...and.." Kurt tries to explain as he gestures to the institute.

"Catch your breath kid. Let's get off this rubble and then you can tell me what happened," Logan replies as he walks forward.

"No, no we can't! We just can't! What if they are trapped?" Kurt asks, the hysteria building in his voice.

"Listen to me Elf. There is no one here. I would have picked up their scent by now if they were. They...are just gone some how. So staying here won't do us no good. So come with me and then you can tell me what you saw,"Logan tells Kurt calmly, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and leads him away from the ruins.

He guides the young mutant over to his bike and he catches a scent. Quickly he moves in front of Kurt and extends his claws, growling at the trees a short distance before them. A shadow drops from one of the trees and slowly moves towards them.

"What are you doing here Toad?" Logan growls.

Todd keeps walking toward him, leaving the shadows of the trees. Logan is taken back by the Toad boy's appearance. The kid was covered in dirt, some leaves were stuck in his hair. There was dried blood covering the right side of his face.

"Toad?" Logan calls to wide eye kid.

"Need your help, yo. Don't know who else to ask. There is no one else to ask," Todd tells them in a tired tone.

"Todd, what happened to you?" Kurt asks, moving around Logan towards his rival.

"What happened? Oh, yeah. It was whacked yo. There was like thunder but no lightening..." Todd starts to explain.

"Yeah! And they kept getting louder, specially when..." Kurt blurts out.

"A huge white flash hit. The boarding house is gone," Todd continues, looking up gratefully at Kurt for knowing what he is talking about. He was terrified that whoever he told this to would think he'd lost it.

"So is the institute," Kurt says sadly, waving towards the wreckage behind them.

Todd steps to the side and looks at the damage.

"It's just like the Boarding house! The other X-geeks?" Todd asks, not looking away.

"Gone kid. What about the other Brotherhood members?" Logan asks.

"That's why I need help. I...I don't know what happened. They...they could be hurt or trapped...I don't know! I beg you man, please help me!" Todd cries out.

"I will go check it out. I want you both to stay here. Kurt, where did you stay last night?" Logan asks.

"In the garage. In Scott's car," Kurt answers quietly.

"Lance's jeep is half gone. He's going to be so angry when he see's it," Todd mutters.

"Alright, both of you go to the garage. Stay inside and wait for me to return," Logan orders.

Kurt nods and placing a hand on Todd's shoulder, he leads the fellow mutant towards the garage. Logan goes over to his bike and after he watches the two young mutants go inside the garage, he heads over to the Brotherhood boarding house.

Inside the garage, Kurt quickly goes over to the rags drawer and grabs a couple of clean rags. After soaking them from the hose, he sits Todd down on the cement ground and starts carefully wiping the dried blood on Todd's face. Todd simply sits still, his body shaking slightly.

"Todd are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Couldn't sleep," Todd rambles off. He flinches when Kurt touches the cut on his forehead.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologizes.

"What you think happened?" Todd asks. "I mean, everyone was just hanging in the living room when Pietro took off with me. So they were there when...Wanda, Lance, Freddie and I'm pretty sure Pietro was back when it happened. You...you don't think...think they're dead do ya? Nah, can't be dead. No way they're dead. So what happened?"

Kurt is growing alarm with Todd's behavior. As he is talking, he is breathing faster and shaking more.

"I don't know what happened. But I think you should lie down for a few minutes until Logan gets back," Kurt replies. He gets up and looks at the black van. Last night he didn't bother to examine it to see if it is unlocked but he does so now. He sighs with relief when he opens the back hutch. He opens the spare tire compartment and pulls out the emergency blanket.

He walks back over to Todd and hands him the blanket.

"You can lay down in the back of the van. There isn't anything to do until Logan returns," Kurt suggests.

"You think he will find the others?" Todd asks, looking up to Kurt.

"I don't know. I hope so. Come on, let's get some more sleep," Kurt suggests. He feels the shock from the night before fade and he is growing more exhausted with each moment. He considers trying go back to sleep as well.

A few hours later, Logan drives back up to the garage. He turns off the bike and sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He found the boarding house in worse shape than the mansion. There simply wasn't anything left. The only good part was that he didn't catch any of the Brotherhood member's scent there besides Toad's. They were just like the other X-men, they were simply gone.

Logan carefully opens the main garage door and rolls his bike to it's usual spot. He goes over to the van that he notices is open and looks in. He finds Toad curled tightly on the floor next to Kurt who is sitting upright in the corner, his chin against his chest as he sleeps. Logan decides that it is best to leave both young mutants sleeping. Meanwhile, he needed to make a few calls and figure out what to do next.

A few hours later, Logan wakes up both young men.

"Alright guys, this is what I've learned. Toad, what happened to the other Brotherhood members is the same thing that happened to our pals. There was no sign of them anywhere at the boardinghouse site. Whatever this...thing is that happened, it didn't happen just at the institute or the boardinghouse. A total of five other locations were hit similar to here. Each location had a high number of mutants at the site," Logan shares.

"So we were targeted. What a surprise," Todd comments, sounding a bit more like his old self.

"Any idea who did this?" Kurt asks.

"No. I have some leads being looked into it. But until I get that information, we need to decide what to do now. Toad, what do you plan to do? Do you have a place to stay?" Logan asks.

"No man, no place," Todd replies, lowering his head.

"I see. Well I have a place set up for me and blue here. You're welcome to come along if you want," Logan offers.

"Eh, I don't know yo," Todd mutters.

"Your choice. Kurt, we are going to have to get some supplies for the trip. That involves going into what is left of the mansion," Logan explains.

"Yes sir," Kurt replies.

"Alright then, I'm going to see if there is any food or water. You look for blankets and basic supplies. I think your room is still intact so grab anything you can't leave behind. Don't forget some clothes," Logan tells Kurt and walks back out of the garage.

Kurt looks over at Todd.

"You should come with us," Kurt says quietly.

"This is...just too much man. Last night my only real home gets blown up and my buddies are missing. Now I'm sitting next to you and having to decide what to do next," Todd shares, rubbing his arm. "It's like everything got flipped upside down on us. It's just happening way too fast."

"I know the feeling. I was just walking back home like any other time," Kurt comments.

"Yeah, me too. But now there is no home," Todd replies sadly.

Kurt notices tears forming in the young man's eyes but he is refusing to let them spill.

"Well, you think about Logan's offer. I have to go and start gathering..." Kurt starts to say as he gets up and hops out of the back of the van. He takes a step forward when Todd grabs his arm.

"Wait! I...I'll go man," Todd tells Kurt in a strained voice.

"Todd, it's okay. You don't have to decide right this minute," Kurt tells him.

"You don't get it. I...didn't come here just for help. I...came here hoping...hoping that someone I at least knew was still here. Didn't matter if I got my butt kicked. I just...needed to see..." Todd tries to explain before rubbing his eyes to hide the tears.

Kurt places a hand on Todd's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I was so relieved when Logan showed up. And I'm glad to see you too. Just wish it was under different circumstances," Kurt replies.

"Me too. Should we...act like we still hate each other? Or is it okay to be friends in front of razor claws? I mean, our little act seems kinda pointless now," Todd asks looking at Kurt. After the events with Apocalypse, and a fragile truce was formed between the Brotherhood and the X-men, Todd and Kurt became good friends. A fact that they kept from the others in case the truce was dissolved.

"I think it doesn't matter anymore. Come one, let's go see what we can find for the both of us," Kurt says as he places a hand on Todd's shoulder and teleports them to his room.

An hour later, Logan is watching the two eat some sandwiches he managed to throw together. The kitchen was more or less intact, the only damage was the windows had been blown out and a support beam is now imbedded in the stove. He opens the second large cooler he found in the crawl space of the garage and puts in the last few items of food in it before closing it and placing it on top of the other one in the back of the van.

Again he looks over to the other two. Both were eating in silence, looking at the ground. Kurt seemed to be dealing with what he witnessed pretty well. One of the bonuses of their training. Process the situation. Keep a steady head. Do what you have to do. The basics. The very ones that seem to be keeping the blue furred kid from losing it.

The one he is concerned about is Toad. He knew no such training took place at the Brotherhood. He doubted any form of training did take place. He didn't need his senses to tell that the kid is terrified. There is something else he is noticing too. The flush of the boy's face and the sweat on his forehead despite his constant shivering. Either the kid is on the edge of having a nervous breakdown or becoming sick. Or both.

"Toad, I need to talk to you for a minute," Logan calls over to him.

He watches the kid look up with widen eyes before setting his sandwich aside and getting up. Logan walks over to the corner of the garage and turns to face the amphibian like mutant.

"You decided to come along?" Logan asks.

"Yeah. Not really a choice," Todd mutters.

"Alright. Do you want me to take you back to the boarding house to look for anything of yours that's salvageable?" Logan offers.

"No! I mean no, I'm good. There's nothing left," Todd replies, quickly shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Are you sure? You are going to need some clothing and things," Logan asks watching Todd's reaction closely.

"It's fine yo. Night...I mean Kurt found me some clothes I can wear. No need to...go back there," Todd replies, shivering at the thought of returning to the boarder house wreckage.

"Alright then. If you are going to stay with us, you have to go by my rules. Understand?" Logan questions.

"Yeah, yeah I understand," Todd answers.

"Last question, how long have you had that fever?" Logan asks.

Todd looks up suddenly at the older mutant.

"Fever?" Todd croaks out.

"Yeah kid. It's kind of obvious. Is it from last night?" Logan questions, meeting the kid's gaze.

"Uh, maybe? Pietro did toss me in the lake. And it was cold," Todd replies, remembering how cold that water was.

"And you slept outside?"

"No...I didn't, I couldn't sleep. Just hid in the trees," he reveals to Logan, feeling a wave of embarrassment washing over him at revealing his cowardice. 

"I see. Find a jacket and get it on. Take off your shoes and socks. Then wrap up in one of the blankets. Stay wrapped up. We're leaving in a few minutes," Logan tells him.

Todd nods and walks back over to Kurt who is finished eating. They talk for a few minutes and Kurt nods and teleports. Todd picks up his sandwich and he takes a bite before he slides his shoes off. Logan watches Kurt teleport back and hands Todd a grey jacket that Logan recognizes as once belonging to Scott.

"Where are you Charles?" Logan mutters under his breath before returning to the van and loading the last few items into the back. He waits until Todd finishes the last bite of his sandwich before closing the van door.

"Alright guys, time to go," he tells them. He notices the sadden expression shared between the two as the climb into the back seat of the van. Logan grabs the van keys off the peg and climbs into the driver seat. He fiddles the rear view mirror so he can see both teens before putting the key into the ignition.

A few hours later, Logan is parked at a truck stop. He is filling the tank while Kurt is with Todd. He paid for the two to get a much needed hot shower. He glances down at himself, seeing the dust and dirt from the rubble of both locations on him. He plans to simply change his clothes when the boys return. He remembers how Todd tried to refuse but Logan told him to follow Kurt anyway. That was the only time the kid talked since leaving the institute.

There is a clink and Logan removes the gas pump from the tank. He puts it in the spare five gallon gas tank and pulls the trigger.

"Logan!" Kurt calls to the Canadian.

Logan quickly looks up and curses under his breath. He see's Kurt walking besides Todd, holding Todd's left arm. Todd is holding a towel to the cut on his forehead.

"What happened?" Logan questions.

"No..nothing. It just...started bleeding again," Todd replies weakly.

Todd walks pass Logan and climbs into the van, leaning his head against the back of the van seat. Logan sighs and reaches under the passenger seat and pulls out the first aid kit tucked under it.

"Come here," Logan tells Todd as he growls at his oversight. He had forgotten about the blood that was on the kids face earlier.

Todd shifts and moves closer to Logan. Logan takes hold of the towel and slowly pulls it away. Kurt who was watching quickly turns away at the sight of the blood suddenly pouring out.

"A pretty nasty cut you got there. But it's not deep. Head wounds always look worse than they are. Kurt, pull out some gauze. We'll have this taken care of in a minute," Logan tells them. The cut isn't at all serious, it only began to bled again because the beginnings of the scab that had tried to form must have been washed away while the kid showered. With years of experience, he quickly bandages the kid up. He pulls out an aspirin packet and hands it to Todd.

"Take these. Then we need to get back on the road. We still have a ways to go," Logan tells them as he closes the first aid kit and returns it back to it's former location.


	2. Chapter 2

Left Behind

Chapter 2

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past dark when Logan parks the van in a narrow alley. There is a guy standing next to the dumpster, smoking a cigarette who watched the van enter the alley and is now approaching the driver side.

"Logan?" Kurt whispers nervously.

"Relax Elf. He's a pal of mine," Logan tells Kurt as he opens the door and steps out.

Kurt shifts to watch the two talk, moving closer to Todd who is also watching silently. Logan shakes the man's hand and the two walk a ways down the alley. The man points to a fire escape on the right side of the alley and then hands something to Logan. The two talk for a few minutes longer before Logan finally walks back to the van, the other man entering through a door also on the right.

Logan walks to the back on the van and opens the back.

"Alright. This is where we'll be staying awhile guys. Help unload and I'll show you in," Logan tells them. Kurt and Todd both get out of the van.

"Toad, you are going to want your shoes on," Logan tells Todd, throwing his shoes to him.

Todd fumbles with his shoes for a minute before getting them on. Logan grabs a backpack which he slides over his shoulder and one of the coolers of food. Both Kurt and Todd quickly grabs random packs and follow Logan down the alley. Logan sets down the cooler and grabs the extended ladder on the fire escape. He pulls it down and locks it in place. He turns to Kurt and holds out the keys.

"Door at the top is the apartment we're staying in. I'm going to need you to port the coolers to the top," Logan explains to Kurt.

Kurt nods and bamfs upstairs. He unlocks the door and goes in as Todd starts to hop up the stairs. Logan nods and goes back to the van.

After a little more than an hour, Kurt, Todd and Logan finish bringing up the supplies and put away the food and other such items. When Logan calls it a night and lays down in the corner, Kurt and Todd quietly go out and sit on the fire escape.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asks.

"Alright. Tired but..." Todd answers.

"Don't want to sleep. Same here," Kurt replies.

They both hear a can get kicked in the alley and they look down. A drunk weaves side to side as he leaves the alley. The drunk begins to call out the name Rachel.

"I think our little apartment is above a bar," Todd comments.

"Would make sense. Knowing Logan, I wouldn't be surprised," Kurt shares with a smile.

"Think we will be here long?" Todd asks quietly.

"I don't know. But it must be a safe location. He wouldn't have brought us here if it wasn't," Kurt answers looking up at the night sky.

"Think he will find the others?" Todd dares himself to ask.

"If anyone can, it's Logan."

"I...I still can't stop wondering what happened," Todd shares.

"Me neither. Or how if I wasn't returning from a date with Amanda, I would have been gone too," Kurt comments, his sadness heard at mentioning his ex's name.

"Oh, yeah Amanda. I remember her. You going to tell her where you are at?" Todd inquires.

"No need. We broke up. Actually, that was what I was coming back from when...well you know," Kurt shares.

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry man," Todd replies.

"Yeah it did. It was over though before that. I mean it felt like it was," Kurt tries to explain.

"Women. At least you found one that liked ya. I chase...chased after Wanda but she was never going to return those feelings," Todd shares.

"Miss her?" Kurt asks.

"Miss all of them in a way. Maybe not Pietro so much. But then again, he was the reason I wasn't in the boarding house too," Todd muses over this fact.

"What happened?"

"He came out of the shower smelling like spring flowers," Todd answers with a smirk.

"Flowers? Like perfume?" Kurt asks in surprise.

"Not quite. Claimed he accidentally used Wanda's body wash. I called him on it. Suggested he was a bit too fruity," Todd continues.

"So basically you opened your big mouth," Kurt comments.

"And inserted both of my feet. Pietro felt I needed a bath too. So I took a late night swim in the lake," Todd finishes.

"That lake is cold this time of year! No wonder why you were so out of it!"

"Night creeper, we both know that wasn't the only reason I was...maybe still is out of it,"Todd points out.

Kurt only nods and sighs. Then he suddenly starts laughing.

"What's so funny dawg?" Todd asks.

"Eh, sorry, I just pictured Pietro in Wanda's clothes for some reason," Kurt shares between chuckles.

Todd starts snickering.

"Pietro is weird enough. One time, when Rogue was gone, he snuck into her room and put on her makeup. Lance busted him. He tried playing it off as making fun of her but..." Todd reveals to Kurt who begins to laugh even harder.

"Oh dear God!" Kurt cries out between breathes.

"He's also a clothes hog. He has more clothes than the rest of us combined! Or...he did," Todd shares, his voice dropping at the end.

"I'm sure he and the others are fine," Kurt tells him encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah I think so too."

Both young men share glances before looking to the star filled sky. After a few minutes of silence passes before...

"I'm glad not to be alone in this," Todd shares quietly.

Kurt pats Todd on the shoulder while offering him a simple smile.

"I'm glad you are here too Todd," Kurt shares in return.

Kurt looks back up to the sky and doesn't see Todd blushing from his comment.

"We should go back in before Logan notices we're not inside. He's not showing it but he's already wired," Kurt warns as he slowly gets up.

"That is a scary thought," Todd agrees and follows Kurt inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Left Behind

Chapter 3

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Logan is on a cell phone, pacing the room as the other person talks into his ear. He glances at the two younger mutants who are watching him with curiosity. He doesn't like the obvious signs that neither of them slept. The blue elf keeps trying to muffle a yawn. His yellow eyes slightly dull. The Toad wasn't much better judging by the shade of the dark circles under his eyes.

"Tomorrow at three is fine. Alone? Why can't...I don't like this Fury. Fine. I said fine," Logan growls into the cell before snapping it so hard that both boys jump. He sighs before looking over at the waiting youths.

"Here's the deal. No anti mutant organization can possibly be responsible. They think it's much bigger than that. I meet with Fury tomorrow at three. They want me to come alone,"Logan informs them.

"Wait, so we're just going to be left here?" Todd asks in disbelief.

"You will be safe Toa...Tolansky," Logan states firmly.

"Todd. Just Todd," Todd replies.

"I will be going into town today to pick up a few things we couldn't bring. You two will come along and pick a few things to entertain yourselves tomorrow. Because neither of you will be allowed out tomorrow while I'm gone," Logan tells them.

"Yes sir, Herr Logan," Kurt replies.

"Um...I don't...,"Todd stammers.

"Don't worry Todd. I'll have it covered," Logan assures. "I want to get out and back before dark today. Get something to eat now then showers. Both of you." Logan glares over at Todd with this last part, watching the kid swallow nervously. "No longer than an hour."

A few hours later Logan is driving back to the alley. He glances at the rear view mirror and see's Kurt curled as much as he could on the seat and fast asleep. Todd on the other hand is merely looking out the van window. Logan parks the van and looks back to Todd, raising a finger to his lips and nodding toward Kurt. Todd nods in agreement.

They quietly get out of the van. Todd watches Logan who gestures him to follow him. They walk over to the fire escape ladder.

"So kid, what's on your mind?" Logan asks.

"Nothing much," Todd replies automatically.

"You didn't sleep last night. Neither did Kurt. He's napping now but you're not," Logan points out.

"I'm just not tired,"Todd mutters.

"Try to get some sleep," Logan tells Todd sternly. He doesn't like having to intimidate the kid, which is fairly easy to do, but he doesn't need him getting worse either. Again he wonders what Charles would do in this situation.

They hear the van door open and both look back to see Kurt looking at them in confusion. Logan sighs and heads back with Todd only a few steps behind.

A few minutes later, Logan is standing on the landing of the fire escape where Kurt and Todd hung out the night before. He is holding a cigar in between his fingers, deciding between that or going to the bar below to have a beer. Kurt steps out, closing the door behind him.

"Todd is trying to get some sleep finally," Kurt reports.

"Good. Tonight no sneaking out, got it?" Logan states firmly.

"How did you...never mind. Ja, no sneaking out," Kurt agrees.

"Listen fuzzy, that kid in there is going to need your help. I think he's damaged from what you both experienced," Logan shares.

"Damaged?"

"Back in my military days it was referred to as shell shock. Now there is some fancy term to it. Post something or other," Logan explains. "Both of you are struggling to deal with it but he doesn't have the training nor mental strength that you have."

"I see. I will keep an eye on him," Kurt promises.

"When did the two of you become pals?" Logan asks directly.

"We've been friends for awhile now. How long have you known?" Kurt asks is response.

"Awhile. Anyway, I'll be downstairs for a bit. Stay inside," Logan tells Kurt.

He watches the blue demon looking mutant go inside before clinging down the stairs and simply hoping down rather than use the ladder.

As Logan is going into the bar below, Kurt looks around the large open apartment. He remembers apartments like these being referred to as studio apartments because there isn't really any rooms except for the bathroom. Where he is standing now serves as the kitchen space for to his left is the stove and fridge while on his right is the small sink and counter space that ends with a table and four chairs. Moving further into the apartment is a single bed on the right and a extra mattress on the floor to the left where Todd is currently curled up. There is a old grey couch facing the mattress against the wall and this is where Kurt goes.

While they were out earlier, Kurt picked up a few books. Glancing over at Todd who certainly appears to be sleeping, Kurt picks up one of the books and starts to read it. He is just past the first chapter when he hears it. A faint nearly painful moan. He looks up from his book and notices Todd's body shaking.

"No..." Todd mutters in his sleep.

Kurt sets the book down and quietly goes to Todd's side. Carefully, he reaches his hand down and brushes the hair out of Todd's sweaty face. Something about seeing Todd's face is stirring something in Kurt. Feeling disturbed by it, he pushes it aside.

"No...not again," Todd whispers.

Kurt notices that Todd is beginning to kick with his legs slightly. Sighing, he grabs Todd's shoulder and gives it a shake.

"Todd. Todd wake up," Kurt tries to wake him.

Todd's eyes suddenly open as he gasps. Quickly he sits up, looking around. Kurt sits back and watches as Todd's breathing returns to normal.

"A nightmare?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Ye-yeah. It happened again. But this time was worse," Todd shares.

"Worse?"

"I saw them. I could see Freddie on the couch laughing. Wanda and Pietro bickering in the kitchen. Lance was working on his jeep. Then it happened. I saw...I say them screaming. Lance...man Lance was in half!" Todd continues, his body beginning to tremble badly at this point.

"Todd, it was only a dream. A nightmare," Kurt tells him, moving closer to Todd and placing his three fingered hand on the former rival's shoulder.

"Was it? I'm not too sure man. It was...too real," Todd says weakly.

"Hey! Remember Logan checked it out. He didn't find anyone," Kurt reminds him.

"Yeah well, maybe he just didn't want to tell me," Todd mutters in reply. He can still see Lance, screaming in pain as half his body is vaporized.

"Logan...he wouldn't do that. He would try to be gentle. As gentle as he can be. But he wouldn't lie about it," Kurt tells Todd. He wonders if maybe he should go get Logan. He doesn't like how Todd is still trembling. Nor that look in his eye.

"Maybe...but the nightmare was so real. I'm losing it, ain't I?" Todd ask, looking at Kurt.

"No more than I am," Kurt states firmly. He hopes Todd believes this and calms down. When Todd nods and slowly stops trembling, taking deep breathes, Kurt let's out a sigh of relief. "Maybe you should get some more rest?"

"After that? No way! Not for awhile. Not until I forget," Todd replies, rubbing his face for a moment before getting up. "I...I think I need some air."

"Todd, Logan..." Kurt starts to tell Todd that Logan wanted them to stay inside. But seeing the look on Todd's face, he decides not to.

"What about...him?" Todd asks, still having trouble saying the scariest X-man's name.

"Oh, um, he's at the bar downstairs," Kurt fills him in. "Anyway, I left something in the van, I'll go get it while you get some fresh air."

Todd nods and glances over to watch Kurt teleport away. He rubs his arms as he walks over to the door. He opens the door and freezes. A white flash forces him to cover his eyes. He drops down and waits for the thunder. After a minute, none comes and slowly he brings his arm down. The white flash he realizes is just from suddenly walking out into the sunlight. He waits for his heart to stop hammering before getting back up and walking out onto the landing. He leaves the door open just in case.

Kurt is sitting in the passenger seat watching Todd as he absently rubs his wrist below the image inducer which is making him look like an average teen. He doesn't like to cross Logan but under the circumstances, he felt it was justified. Which is why he is sitting in the van. In case Logan finishes with his beer, or whatever he drinks, Kurt wanted to be able to cut the former instructor off before he goes off on Todd. He just hope Logan will be understanding. Kurt notices a slight breeze stirring Todd's hair. It takes him a moment to wonder why he finds this interesting when it dawns on him. Logan has been making the kid shower. Normally Todd's bathing rituals, once a month, left something to be desired. Kurt crinkles his nose at this fact. So with such habits, Todd's hair would normally be too oily to be affected by anything short of a tornado.

He likes watching the effect. And Todd seems actually peaceful. He wishes Todd would smile though. A genuine smile, not the one he offers to show he's okay. Catching onto his thoughts, Kurt looks away. What is up with him? Must be the stress. The break up and saying good bye to Amanda followed by what happened to the mansion. It was like he got swallowed up in some dark storm. And his mind is simply looking for someone to hold on to, to keep his feet on the ground, he reasons. So feeling this was to Todd is just normal. They are friends. And both went through similar experiences. The same tragic event.

His eyes return to Todd. A thought suggests that he should teleport up there and hold his friend. Kurt shakes his head, but his eyes don't leave Todd. It's normal to want to comfort his friend right? But some little whisper tells him that he doesn't just want to comfort his friend. Kurt sighs. He thinks he must be more messed up than he previously thought. So much for mental strength.

Meanwhile, Todd stares across the roof of the next building as he leans on the metal railing. His mind is whirling with a hundred different questions. What happened to his buddies? Are they alright? Where are they? What would they think if they knew he is shacking up with blue and Wolverine? Would they see him as a traitor? Or understand how terrifying the idea was to stay at the wreckage of the boarding house? How he desperately needed to suddenly be with another living person? He didn't have anyone else to go to. And though he would never admit it to them, he was so happy to find Kurt. He believes that if he found that Kurt was gone, he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He wouldn't have bothered to go with Wolverine. He's not sure what he would do, but it wouldn't be this. He is glad to be with at least one of his closest friends during this.

He thinks about Wanda for a moment. He hopes she is okay. He remembers what happened last week. He and Fred had gone to get some dinner after scoring a few bucks. He was telling Freddie about a movie he had snuck in and watched earlier, though he left the part out that it was with Kurt and they hadn't exactly sneaked in, when he saw her.

Wanda was walking down the street with a rather tall, long blonde hair guy. She was talking and he noticed the small smile on her lips. He said something and she laughed. They stopped at the crosswalk and she hugged his arm. He didn't need to see the kiss to know they were a couple. But when he kissed her and she smiled instead of blasting him away, his chest tightened. He knew he didn't have a chance with Wanda. But somehow, as long as she was single, he managed to fool himself into thinking other wise. But now that realization was hitting him like a sledgehammer, shattering his hope.

Fred had noticed Todd's gaze and looks over.

"Oh Wanda's with Aaron again," Fred comments.

"Aaron?" Todd asks.

"Yeah. She met him at that music shop she goes to. They have been hanging out a lot lately," Fred shares.

"Good for her," is all Todd could say.

He made up an excuse and took off in the opposite direction. He ended up in the kiddie park where he hopped up into a tree and just stayed there for the rest of that day. When he returned to the boarding house, he simply hopped to his window and went in rather than go through the front door. He stayed in his room for two days. His buddies hadn't noticed he thought until he came out on the third day. Instead of concern, the others talked about how peaceful things were while he stayed in his room. They were joking he told himself. They just didn't know what to say to him. None of them had excellent social skills. Not even Lance.

It was a depressing memory. And if he allowed himself to, he could easily bring others to mind. But he doesn't want to worry Kurt. He could tell his blue furred friend was already deeply concerned. Todd scratched at the bandage around his head. Man does it itch! He turns around and looks at the open doorway to their apartment.

It is certainly different from before. He wonders how Kurt feels about being here. Must be a big change from living the fancy mansion life to here. A downgrade. Todd finds it funny. To him, this apartment is a major upgrade. Yeah he was nervous being under the same roof as the razor clawed X-man, but it is a roof all the same. There is food in the fridge and cupboards. Heat and lights. Running water with no worry about it being shut off. And it is clean despite being above a bar. It isn't bad at all.

"Get inside kid," Logan orders as he climbs up the stairs, surprising Todd out of his thoughts.

Without hesitating, Todd quickly hops into the apartment. Logan stops by the doorway and glares to the side. Todd wonders what Logan is glaring at when Kurt squeezes by. Kurt continues pass Todd and goes towards the couch, turning off the image inducer when he sits down. Logan turns to Todd.

"Go sit down," Logan orders.

Todd quickly hops over and sits next to Kurt. Both watch Logan pace again for a few minutes. Finally he stops and looks at the two.

"I am going to be just outside that door, making some calls. Stay...inside," Logan states sternly. He turns and goes out the door.

"Something happened?" Todd asks.

"Nothing serious. He's just not too happy with me at the moment," Kurt says with a sigh.

"Why?" Todd couldn't help but ask. Kurt is almost too good at times, how could he possibly be in trouble.

"We weren't suppose to go outside of the apartment while he was out," Kurt shares, finding the couch cushion to be very interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Todd questions, looking shock at this bit of information.

"You looked like you really needed it. Don't worry," Kurt offers as he picks up the book from earlier.

"Hey, umm sorry you're in trouble," Todd apologizes.

Kurt simply shrugs.

Todd looks back towards the door Logan must be standing by outside and a thought occurs to him.

"Why is he keeping us inside?"

"He believes...it's not over," Kurt replies quietly. He is looking at the page of his book but not reading the words. He thinks over what Logan had said when he was scolding him earlier.

"Not over? You mean that lightening thing will happen to us?" Todd asks, turning towards Kurt.

"Possibly. It happened last night to a total of eight more locations. Where there were groups of mutants but not as many as like before. Smaller groups," Kurt informs him. Logan told Kurt to tell Todd if the subject came up. But to watch the kid closely.

Todd leans back against the armrest of the couch and closes his eyes. So it's not over he thinks.

"So...so I get this straight, we're...we're not safe yet?" Todd asks, his voice cracking just slightly.

"It's too soon to tell. If there are no more...incidents tonight or the next couple of nights then yeah, we're safe. From that at least," Kurt replies.

Todd opens his eyes and tries to meet Kurt's glowing yellow eyes.

"What do you mean by that yo? That last part?" Todd asks.

"Nothing," Kurt mutters. He doesn't want to be at fault for Todd not getting any sleep tonight.

"Tell me. Don't bother holding back either Night-creeper," Todd pushes.

"Todd, you're already..." Kurt starts to try to reason with Todd.

"Just spill it already!" Todd yells as Kurt.

"Fine. With mutants disappearing, there's an alarming amount of reports of violence against the remaining mutants. That's what Logan is mostly concerned about," Kurt reveals with a sigh.

"Oh,"is all Todd can think of to say. So they could possibly disappear in a white light or randomly attacked. Staying inside sounds like a pretty good plan to him.

Todd gets up and walks over to far left wall where the packs of his things were sitting, after a minute of digging, he pulls out a new sketch pad and pencils. Kurt watches as he sits back down in the corner of the couch and takes off his socks. What Todd does next surprises Kurt.

"You really draw like that?"

"Eh? Yeah, why you ask?" Todd replies, looking up curiously at the blue furred one.

"No reason I guess," Kurt replies. He watches Todd focus on his sketching with his right foot for a moment before tearing his gaze away and returning to his book just as Logan enters the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Left Behind

Chapter 4

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

Slowly starting to pick things up in this chapter, sorry for the slooooooow story line

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Todd and Kurt are again sitting next to each other on the couch. Todd yawns and Kurt does the same. Logan steps out of the bathroom and walks over to the table to pick up his jacket.

"I'll be gone for a while. Stay inside and out of trouble. If anything happens, go downstairs and ask for Dave. He will be running the bar. He knows how to contact me. He will be checking in on you if I'm gone longer than I plan. He's the only one you can open the door for," Logan instructs them. He looks over at Kurt and Todd and receives a nods from both. He knows he's treating like little kids and hates to do it but with the current situation, he just can't be too careful. One mistake would be all it would take.

"Is there anything you need?" Logan asks.

"Umm, is there a way you can let my folks know I'm alright?" Kurt asks.

"I got that covered Kurt," Logan replies. "They are being kept updated. I may even have something for you from them later today."

Kurt nods with a smile. Todd lowers his head, wishing he could make a similar request. But there isn't anyone for him to keep updated. No one who would care anyway.

"I'm leaving now. Be careful, both of you," Logan tells them before heading to the door.

When the door closes, Kurt turns to Todd, noticing his posture.

"You okay?" Kurt asks.

"Huh? Yeah man, I'm fine. Just tired. Didn't sleep well," Todd replies.

Kurt knows all too well about how Todd had slept. Each time Kurt woke from a nightmare of his own, he found Todd sitting up on the couch starring at the ceiling. A few times he had noticed Todd was crying as he did this.

"Maybe you can sleep now?" Kurt suggests.

"Can you?" Todd replies. He heard the moans and whimpers that Kurt made during the night. And the time he teleported in his sleep. When Kurt teleported back into the room, he listened to the German curses that came from the mattress on the floor. He feels bad that Kurt is suffering as well.

"Nein," Kurt answers honestly.

"So what do we do yo?" Todd asks. He had a dozen different plans before Logan left but now his mind is simply blank.

"Good question," Kurt replies, trying to remember the suggestions he was going to make once Logan left.

Both sit in silence for several minutes before an idea comes to both their minds.

"Movie and popcorn!" Both say at the same time.

"You get the popcorn fuzzy and I will get the portable. What movie should we start with first?" Todd asks as he gets up and walks over to the shopping bags near the mattress. He finds the box with the portable DVD player.

Meanwhile Kurt is pulling out the bags of popcorn and a large green bowl.

"How about the Police Academy series? Those are classics!" Kurt replies excitedly.

"Classics it is!" Todd shouts back with a smile. He finds the five dollar box set containing all six movies and goes back to the couch. He looks in front of him and realizes the couch isn't going to work for movie watching. "Okay with watching this on your bed?"

"Fine by me. If we need earphones, I got a set in my pack, in the small pocket," Kurt tells Todd as he waits for the first bag to finish popping.

Todd carefully sets the portable DVD player at the foot of the bed and stretches the plug to the socket. He then shifts to the other side of the mattress where Kurt's things sat. He hesitates for a moment before simply opening the small pocket and reaches in to find the ear buds.

He glances back at Kurt who is dumping the popcorn into the bowl while the second one starts popping. He feels a small square frame between his fingers and carefully pulls it up enough that he can take a look. By the feel of it, he would guess it was a picture frame of sorts. A picture of Kurt and Amanda perhaps? Not really something he wants to see but he's a little curious.

He takes one last glance back at Kurt before pulling the picture out. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. It wasn't a picture of Kurt and Amanda. It was a much younger Kurt in the middle between a woman with reddish brown hair and a man with black hair. His German family Todd realizes. The young Kurt was smiling at the camera, not a trace of him burden with fear. He must have had a happy childhood Todd thinks before letting the picture fall back into the pocket.

"Popcorn's ready!" Kurt announces, walking over with the filled bowl.

"Just digging for those ear buds. Something keeps getting in my way," Todd quickly lies. He finally grabs the ear buds and pulls them out. "Got them."

A few hours later and into the third movie, both teens freeze at the knock on the door. Kurt pauses the movie and quickly hits the switch on his image inducer. Todd removes the ear bud and gets up, moving towards the door as a second knock is made.

"Whose there?" Todd calls out, looking nervously at Kurt.

"It's Dave. Logan's friend," a rough voice answers.

Kurt nods to Todd and Todd unlocks the door and slowly opens it, peeking out the small crack. He recognizes the man that had talked to Logan when they first arrived and opens the door a bit more.

"Hey. Logan just called me. Said there's some trouble and he won't be back tonight," Dave tells them as he stands in the doorway.

"Oh. Thank you for letting us know," Kurt replies as he walks over to Todd's side.

"Here. He said I could bring you these," Dave tells them, holding out a eight pack of colas which Todd accepts.

"Again, thank you sir," Kurt thanks the man.

"Dave is fine. I will stop by later to check on you two. If you need anything, just come down and look for me," Dave tells them before turning away.

"Thanks man," Todd calls out before closing the door.

"Logan has some interesting friends," Kurt comments.

"Does he know we're mutants?" Todd asks hesitantly.

"Don't know. Shouldn't worry about it. Hey, how long do you think it will take for those to get cold?" Kurt asks, pointing to the eight pack.

"Hopefully not long. I'm suddenly craving one of these," Todd replies as he takes them to the fridge.

"I wonder what trouble Logan is dealing with?" Kurt comments thoughtfully.

"Nervous about being alone tonight?" Todd asks.

"Alone? I'm not alone. You're here. Unless you are planning to sneak away?" Kurt questions.

Todd blushes and quickly opens the fridge to hide his face. What is it with Kurt saying such things? "I ain't going anywhere yo. Couldn't pay me to leave," Todd replies, hoping the cool air will get rid of the flush.

"That's good then," Kurt comments as he turns off his inducer to hide his own blush. He thought for a moment that Todd would notice the frightened and yet desperate tone in his voice. "Back to the movie?"

"Sounds good to me," Todd answers.

Hours later they are in the kitchen area they are in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"You sure you can't cook?" Todd asks Kurt.

"My cooking skill involves ordering burgers,"Kurt answers. "And you?"

"Umm...sandwiches count?" Todd asks.

"At least it's something," Kurt replies, grabbing for the sandwich stuff.

"What did you guys eat at that mansion?" Todd asks.

"Different things. Depended on the mood of whoever was cooking that night," Kurt replies.

"I thought ya'll had a chef for something," Todd replies, trying to hide the bitterness that is coming over him.

"Well it doesn't really matter now. No mansion and all," Kurt responds, hoping that this will encourage a change in conversation. Kurt knows all to well about Todd being envious of his former lifestyle despite his attempts to hide it.

Todd mutters a curse. Mr. Insensitive please stand up.

"Sorry man," Todd mumbles.

"It's alright. I...kinda like this better," Kurt reveals.

"Wait, you like this better than life at the mansion?" Todd turns around, looking at Kurt with a surprised expression.

"Ja. It's...simpler. Quieter," Kurt explains. He wanted to 'and you're here' but Kurt held it back. He wasn't sure what that actually meant.

"Yeah, That's true. I like it here," Todd replies. "It's nice being able to hang out too, without worrying about, ya know."

"If they came back, if everything went back to the way it was, what about us?" Kurt asks before catching himself.

"Us? You mean...our friendship?" Todd asks, glancing over at Kurt.

"Ja,"

"I guess...we would have to pretend again," Todd answers sadly.

He notices the sad expression on Kurt's face. He imagines it mirrors his own. He really likes not having to worry about what anyone, besides Logan, thinks about their friendship.

"Maybe, when they come back, things will be different. Then we don't have to," Todd adds hopefully.

"Ja, maybe. Mustard?" Kurt asks, passing the mustard to him.

The two eat in silence for the next few minutes. When they're finished, Todd is putting away the food as Kurt is washing the few dishes they used. A sudden burst of thunder is heard. Kurt drops the glass he is washing back in the sink as he moves to the door. He opens it and looks out. The sky is dark for a moment before he see's lightening off in the distance. After another minute, it begins to pour.

"It's just a normal storm," Kurt comments. He looks back towards the kitchen area and notices the mustard on the floor. "Todd?"

Kurt closes the door and slowly walks towards the fridge. He takes in a deep breath when he see's Todd. Todd is crouched down, his hands placed over his ears. He is rocking slightly. Kurt quickly ports to his side, gently putting his arms around Todd's trembling body.

"Todd. Todd it's only a storm. It's only a storm," Kurt repeats. He holds Todd tightly as the storm continues outside. He doesn't know what else to do. The storm is going on outside but there is a similar one going on inside his mind. He knows he shouldn't be enjoying this. Todd needs Kurt to help him. Yet he couldn't help but be glad for the opportunity. He just wishes Todd isn't so terrified.

He looks at Todd. Todd's eyes are closed tight. He see's his lips move but he can't hear what he is whispering. But he has an idea. As gently as he can, he grabs Todd's wrists and pulls them away from his ears. It isn't easy. Todd resists, even tries to shove Kurt away. But Kurt simply takes advantage of this and pins Todd's wrist to the floor.

"Todd, listen to me! It's only a storm!" Kurt shouts.

"No...no it's not. It's happening again," Todd mutters.

"Look at me Todd," Kurt orders.

"No," Todd replies, shaking his head to emphasis this.

"Trust me Todd. Look at me," Kurt repeats.

Todd opens his eyes and hesitantly looks over at Kurt.

"Good. Come with me. See for yourself," Kurt tells Todd, standing up and holding his hand out.

Todd looks at Kurt, jumping when he hears another rumble of thunder. He looks back to Kurt and swallowing hard he accepts Kurt's hand and uses it to get up.

Kurt smiles and leads Todd to the door. He opens it and steps outside despite the rain, pulling Todd out in it as well.

"Watch the skies," Kurt tells Todd.

Todd does as Kurt instructed and looks up. He sighs when he see's a flash of lightening.

"See? It's just a thunder storm," Kurt tells Todd.

"Just a storm," Todd repeats.

Kurt watches as Todd slowly relaxes as he watches the storm. Within minutes, both of them are soaked. Todd slowly looks down and notices Kurt is still holding onto his wrist. For some reason, he can't bring himself to pull his arm away. Kurt notices his gaze and realizes what Todd is looking at.

"Sorry!" Kurt cries out, quickly letting go of Todd. But before he is able to drop his hand away, Todd grabs it.

"Todd?" Kurt asks.

"Just for a minute. Nothing funny I promise. Just need a minute," Todd replies, looking at his hand holding the blue three fingered hand.

Kurt doesn't pull his hand away. He's very confused about this moment. Confused about the feelings that are running through him at this moment. Part of him tells him to pull away. Put some safe distance between them. To take a few minutes and think about this rationally. But another part simply tells him let this be. There's always time later to figure things out. Right now, Todd asked for this. And knowing Todd's history better than anyone, this wasn't an easy request. Nor is it easy to show the vulnerability he is showing now. No, Kurt knows that that is something that Todd always hid from the eyes of others.

"Hey boys?" A familiar voice calls out.

Todd quickly let's go of Kurt's hand as Dave, underneath a black umbrella comes up the fire escape stairs.

"I thought you two were suppose to stay inside?" Dave asks.

"Sorry sir. We...we thought..." Kurt tries to explain. Another roar of thunder goes off and both boys jump.

"Ehh, I see. It's just a storm passing through. Will be over in the morning. Go back inside before you both catch your deaths in this rain," Dave instructs them.

Both boys nod and turn to go back inside.

"Oh boys? Logan will be back in the morning. I'd make sure those clothes are dry by then," Dave advises as he turns to go back down the stairs.

Kurt and Todd go back inside and head over to the dryer in the back next to the bathroom. As they take off their shirts, Todd thinks of something.

"I don't think that guy cares that we are mutants," Todd comments.

"Oh?"

"Yeah well, you didn't have your image thingie on. And he didn't scream demon," Todd points out.

"Heh, I forgot about that. Wouldn't help anyway. Not exactly water proof," Kurt shares. He starts to walk over to his packs.

"Hey elf?" Todd calls out.

"Ja?"

"Thanks," Todd tells Kurt, "For tonight I mean. Sorry for getting all weird."

"No problem. So who gets the first shower?" Kurt asks.

"Man, every time I turn around I'm being forced into the shower. You go ahead first. Maybe you'll clog the drain and I'll have to wait," Todd replies.

Kurt sticks out his tongue at Todd in response and grabs some dry clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Left Behind

Chapter 5

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kurt and Todd are sitting on the mattress on the floor, listening to a movie they had playing but neither were really watching. Their gaze kept drifting to the door, waiting for Logan's return. It had been another night of nightmares for both of them. It was still dark when Todd had fallen off the couch with a cry that woke Kurt. After that, neither of them wanted to try to go back to sleep. So they talked to call their nerves, making lists of foods they were craving, movies they wanted to look for, and about other ways to keep from getting to bored.

When the sun finally came up, they tucked their list away and decided to try making breakfast. Kurt learned that Todd had held back on his cooking skills. Despite telling Kurt what bugs tasted best in an egg omelet, his former rival could make a tasty bug free omelette. When they finished eating and washed their dishes, they settled to watching movies until Logan came back. With each passing hour, their nervousness grew.

Finally they hear the click of the lock turning and watch as Logan enter the apartment. He doesn't look at them as he closes the door and locks it behind him. He tosses his jacket back onto the table along with the apartment keys before sitting down in one of the chairs. Slowly he looks over to the young mutants.

"Any problems?" Logan ask.

Both of them shake their head.

"There wasn't any more incidents reported last night. Let's hope it stays that way," Logan informs them.

Kurt and Todd both let out a sigh of relief, knowing that this doesn't mean much. But it's a good sign for now.

"There are some things we need to discuss. Kurt, I have a letter from your parents," Logan tells Kurt, digging into his pocket and pulling out a letter from his pants pocket.

Kurt gets up and accepts the letter. Todd gets up and moves over to the couch to give Kurt privacy to read it. Logan gives Kurt some time to read the letter before continuing.

"As things stand now, there are two choices for you Kurt. It should be safe enough now to go and stay with your parents. I can have it arranged so you leave tomorrow. Of course you could also stay here. That is your choice," Logan informs Kurt.

Hearing this, Todd shifts so his back is slightly turned to Kurt as he faces the back of the couch. He didn't need three guesses to know what Kurt will choose. Why would he stay here when he has a loving family waiting for him? Todd remembers the picture he saw yesterday. The young Kurt smiling without a care. Not for the first time does Todd wish he he had someone out there for him to go home to. As it stands, it is just fuzzy and Mr. Slash n' hack. Soon to be minus one fuzzy. Todd reaches under the couch cushion and pulls out his sketch pad and pencils.

"Is there a way I could talk to them?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I can set that up. I'll have something worked out so you can talk to them later. As for you Todd," Logan shifts his gaze to the sad looking kid on the couch who is sketching to Logan's amusement, with his right foot. "We're going to be staying here for awhile so I think it's best that you get use to it here. Since there is going to be a lot more periods where I will have to be gone, Dave downstairs has offered for you to spend some hours down there to work for him under the table. I know you are not too keen on working but it's a way to kill time and earn a little bit of your own money. Any money you earn is yours of course."

Todd looks up from his sketch to meet Logan's gaze.

"Whatever. It's cool yo. I can work," Todd mumbles in reply before going back to his drawings.

"Dave is aware that you are a mutant but he asks that you keep your use of your powers to a minimum. With yours, I'd go for rarely using them," Logan tells him, thinking of the kids habit for slime spits.

Todd nods in agreement. Though Todd isn't showing it, he is grateful for the option to be out of the apartment, even if it's only to work. He doesn't like the idea of being alone in this apartment. With a job, he only has to worry about being alone at night. He thinks about what Logan said concerning Kurt contacting his parents. Maybe he could ask for a way to contact Kurt after he leaves? He starts to wonder what the time difference is between here and there.

"As for any new information...there isn't much. We know that there has been no bodies at any of the scenes. Just a lot of property damage. So whatever is happening, it's not killing mutants, just...collecting them," Logan reports tiredly.

"Collecting em? Like what Magneto did years back?" Todd asks, remembering the time when they were required to fight each other to gain a place in his new army. A place he had tried for twice and failed both times. Maybe him not being taken wasn't a fluke.

"Something like that. But it's been determined that Magneto isn't behind this. In fact, he's missing too," Logan replies.

"Could...could it be Apocalypse?" Kurt asks. His fur pricks up at the memory of how not only Magneto was taken but so was the Professor and Storm. They were made into what Apocalypse called his horsemen.

"Negative thankfully. Though the light you both witnessed, has been deemed alien in nature," Logan informs them.

"So some alien is abducting mutants? Why can't we ever catch a break?" Todd asks sarcastically.

"Logan, is it possible to know how many mutants are left?" Kurt asks.

"A few hundred at most. S.H.I.E.L.D estimates that over 60 percent of the mutant population is missing."

"Wait! How can 60 percent of us be missing? Only...what, 15 locations were hit?!" Todd asks, not making sense of the numbers.

"One of the locations was a site Magneto was putting together. Something he was calling Genosha. There were hundred of mutants there. All were taken. Also the Morlocks are missing. And another school for mutants. Add their numbers and it makes an impressive number. That's why we are starting to believe that there won't be anymore events. There just isn't enough of us to left to matter," Logan answers firmly.

"Not enough of us to matter..." Todd whispers to himself as he turns back to his sketches. He looks at the one he is working on now. It's a picture of the Brotherhood group, without him, sitting around and eating pizza. Left behind for a third time he thinks to himself. Why is that?

"That's all I have for now. I'm going out for a bit. Get things set up so you can have that conversation Kurt. I'll let Dave know you can start tomorrow Todd," Logan gets up, cracking his neck and knuckles before grabbing the keys and leaving.

Kurt sighs and goes to his packs. He pulls out the small picture that Todd had looked at the day before. He again reads the letter Logan gave him. He doesn't notice Todd watching him and turning to the back of his sketch pad. Soon he is working quickly on his new sketches.

After a while, Kurt tries to suggest watching another movie with Todd.

"You go ahead. I...just want to finish these," Todd replies.

"I could wait," Kurt offers.

"You'll be waiting a while. Just go ahead," Todd tells Kurt, waving him away.

Kurt sighs and tucks the letter in his pack. He sits against the wall and stares at the family photo. He remembers when his mother had given him this. It was when he was packing up to go to Xavier's school for gifted children. Gifted children meaning mutants. Others like him. He remembers how afraid he was. The train ride was the worse part. He had been terrified of someone taking too close a look at him along the way. Then when he got to the institute, where he met the others, that is when he started to relax. Sure they all were surprised by his looks but they didn't run and screamed demon. After time they got use to him. For the first time, he made friends outside of his family. But for the holidays, he always returned.

Part of him wants to go home to them. To feel safe in surroundings he knew so well. To be home. But there is something holding him back. Something he needed to talk to his parents about. Scratch that he thinks. Someone, not something. He couldn't leave Todd behind. Knowing the amphibian like mutant will be spending a lot of time here alone bothers Kurt. He thought for a moment about asking Todd to come with him, for Kurt knew his parents wouldn't be phased by Todd or his abilities. Heck, they might try keeping him.

But he knew Todd would refuse. Todd had an issue about families. There wasn't too many things Todd didn't have an issue with, but family is at the very top. Kurt remembers bringing up the issue once.

"Todd, where is your family?" Kurt asks.

The two are sitting on the other side of the property wall of the institute. Kurt had been bored out of his mind so he had taken to doing hand stands on the wall when Todd happened to walk past. Now they were watching the people walk past. Kurt noticed that Todd glared at any family group that walks by.

"Why you asking plush toy?" Todd asks in return, his mood suddenly growing sour.

"Because that is the fourth family you glared at," Kurt answers.

Todd had turned and glared at his rival before sighing.

"No idea. Could be dead. Could be alive. Could have a bunch of non mutant babies," Todd replies.

"When is the last time you saw them?" Kurt asks, aware that he is being nosy and it might not be a good idea but he has been wondering about this for a while.

"Maybe when I was in the infant ward. Not sure. Look man, can we just drop it?" Todd asks.

"Sorry Todd. It's just...you always seem so bitter about this topic. I thought that maybe..." Kurt starts to explain.

"Maybe if I talk about it, I won't hurt? Yeah, heard that a thousand times. It's a lie. You want to know? I was left in the hospital I was born at. The joys of having your powers so obvious at birth. Guess not all babies have tongues that can stretch six feet or something. Anyway from there is was foster home to foster home and so on until I landed at the boardinghouse. Want to learn how I got so good at acting normal? Ya know, without powers? Second foster family. If they so much as suspected I used my powers, I got locked in the shed without dinner. After being disciplined. Two homes after that I simply learned not to exist. Home after that, how to earn some spare cash. Do I need to go on?" Todd asks, looking over to Kurt who is looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Todd," Kurt said quietly.

"It's fine. All in the past. I just don't like the idea of families. It's for saps like you. Not my thing," Todd mutters.

Since then, Kurt has made sure not to bring up the topic again. He glances over at Todd who is still focused on his sketches. Kurt wonders what Todd would prefer him to do. Stay? No, more than likely Todd would tell him to go and act like he's fine. Kurt sighs and looks back at the photo. He misses his parents more now than ever.

A few hours later, Logan and Kurt are hooking up a laptop with some equipment that had been dropped off by military looking individuals. Todd didn't really know much about computers so he kept to the side as they worked. After a bit, they have things hooked up.

"Alright Kurt. It looks like we are all set," Logan comments as he gets up.

"Danke Herr Logan," Kurt says happily. His tail literally swishing like a cat's with his excitement.

"I'm going downstairs. Give ya some privacy," Logan tells Kurt before leaving.

Todd moves towards the door when Kurt stops him.

"Where you going?" Kurt asks.

"Eh, guess I'm going to the landing. You don't need me here," Todd replies.

"Good. Don't go too far," Kurt tells Todd before letting him go.

Todd shoots him a puzzled look before putting his hands in his pockets and goes outside. He closes the door behind him the. Hops up on the metal railing. Soon he is lost in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kurt enters the key commands that Logan has left by the laptop. There is a faint ringing noise for a moment before a video pops up, showing his adoptive parents. Kurt smiles and waves to the screen, testing the video feed. They smile and wave back.

"Hello mom, dad," Kurt says in German.

"Hello son!" Both of his adopted parents reply happily.

"How are things there?" Kurt asks.

"Things are fine here Son. A bit quiet though. We sure do miss you," his father tells him.

"How are you Kurt? You look too skinny!" his mom comments, moving closer to the screen.

Kurt laughs before answering.

"I'm fine. Really I am good. I know you have heard what has been happening."

"Yes we have son. Your instructor, Logan...he said the school you went to was targeted," his father replies.

"Yes, it was. Don't worry. It is a safe place. What happened...there was no way to defend against it," Kurt tells them, hoping it helps with any doubts or regrets they have.

"We understand that Kurt. Mr.Logan explained it to us. But still, we are glad you are okay," his mother tells him.

Kurt smiles.

"I am okay," Kurt repeats.

"Mr. Logan said that you can come home," his father comments.

"Yes, I know," Kurt replies, the smile disappearing.

"What's wrong son? Something bothering you?" His mother questions, again moving closer to the screen.

"Mom, dad, I can't leave here," Kurt states, his voice cracking.

"Why not?" his father asks.

"There...there is someone here that needs me," Kurt shares, releasing a deep breath.

"Your girlfriend? Amanda?" him mother asks.

"No. Not Amanda. We are actually no longer together," Kurt reveals. This conversation is growing very difficult and he starts to wish they weren't talking through computers but face to face.

"We're sorry to hear that," his father replies to the news.

"So who is the person you are talking about?" his mother asks.

"His name is Todd. He's a mutant like me," Kurt tells them.

"Where is his family son?" His father asks.

"He has no family. He was abandoned as a baby. His friends were taken. So he is all alone," Kurt explains. He watches as his parents look at each other for a moment. His mother looks firmly at the screen.

"I want to see him," his mother says just as firm as he gaze.

"Mom, he isn't good with dealing with...families," Kurt replies. He knew this was coming and also knows what is coming next.

"Go get him. I want to see the poor boy," His mother states stubbornly.

"Alright mother. Give me a minute," Kurt gives in with a sigh.

He gets up and opens the door. He see's Todd looking back with a curious expression from where he is perched.

"I need you for a minute," Kurt tells him.

Todd backflips off the metal railing before walking over to Kurt.

"What's up? Need me to read directions to you or something?" Todd asks, following Kurt inside.

Kurt doesn't reply but waves Todd over as he sits back down in front of the laptop. Curiously, Todd walks over before noticing the couple on the screen. He recognizes them from Kurt's picture.

"What is this yo?" Todd asks nervously.

"Todd, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Todd," Kurt introduces.

Todd waves weakly as he starts to back away. He can't believe Kurt fooled him like this. Didn't he once tell Kurt how he felt about families? Didn't he know how uncomfortable this would make him?

"Kurt..." Todd growls.

"One more minute please," he tells his parents when he notices Todd backing up.

Kurt gets up and walks over to Todd.

"What was that yo?" Todd says angrily.

"I'm sorry Todd. They wanted to see you. They want to talk to you," Kurt explains.

"Why?" Todd asks with suspicion.

"It's how they are. Specially my mother. She's scarier than Mystique when you tell her no," Kurt answers.

"Yeah right," Todd replies, still a bit mad at what Kurt had done.

"Please Todd. Just this once. Try to talk to them," Kurt tries to encourage.

"I don't think this is a good idea. They probably think I'm trash or something already," Todd tries to persuade Kurt.

"Nein. I promise you they won't. Just a few minutes," Kurt asks again, looking at Todd pleadingly.

"Man..." Todd sighs and and walks back toward the laptop. Kurt teleports back into the chair and offers his parents a smile.

"Eh, hello Mister and Mrs..." Todd starts to say before nervously looking over at Kurt.

"Wagner," Kurt whispers.

"Wagner," Todd repeats.

"Hello Todd. It's a pleasure meeting you," Kurt's mother replies with a kind smile.

Awhile later, Todd is once again outside while Kurt finishes talking to his parents. At first, Todd was terrified to speak with the Wagners. But they let him take his time and soon he found him self talking very easily with them. He really enjoyed it. There were no comments about him being a mutant. They did ask what his abilities were and he answered honestly. They didn't even bat an eye when he whipped his tongue out so they could understand what he meant by stretching his tongue. They peppered him with questions about what he is into and his thoughts on their son. That was the only hard part. He ended up telling them that he viewed Kurt as a great pal.

He is going to miss Kurt. But after meeting Kurt's adoptive parents, he knew that fuzzy was better off with them. The feeling they gave off is one Todd isn't familiar with. But he likes it. Yes, he convinces himself that with all that is happening, Kurt needed to be with them, not him. He also decides to ask Logan if there is a way to keep in contact with Kurt after he leaves. Maybe he could talk with the Wagners again too. They are good people.

The door opens and Todd looks back, seeing a smiling Kurt.

"Good conversation?" Todd asks.

"Ja, real good. They seem to really like you," Kurt shares.

"That's only because they don't know me. Or that we use to fight every time we saw each other," Todd dismisses.

"Actually, they do know. And they still like you. Specially my mom," Kurt replies, standing next to Todd.

"That's whacked then," Todd responds quietly.

"They took in a blue furred baby with a tail. I don't think there is anything that could phase them. Your tongue didn't even phase them," Kurt points out.

"It was nice talking to them. If they ask, I'm cool with talking to them again. Not like I'm asking to talk to them again. Just saying...if they ask again," Todd flusters.

"Mom already asked for you to be there when I talk again in a few days," Kurt tells him.

"Huh? When you talk to them in a few days? Ain't you going home yo?" Todd asks, looking over at Kurt.

"No, I'm not. I've decided to stay here," Kurt reveals.

"Stay? What are you saying? Why won't you go home?" Todd asks. He simply can not believe what Kurt is telling him.

"It is my decision Todd. I want to stay here," Kurt says firmly.

"Why?" Todd pushes.

"Because I want to," Kurt answers.

"Is it because of me? Look, I will be fine. I always hop back. So go home to your unbelievable cool parents yo," Todd tells Kurt.

"Unbelievably cool parents? I am so telling them you said that next time. Listen Todd, I've decided to stay. You can't convince me not to," Kurt states with a nod.

"I just don't get it. What would be worth turning down to go home for?" Todd mutters in defeat.

Kurt notices the trouble expression. He decides to make a bold move.

"You are."


	6. Chapter 6

Left Behind

Chapter 6

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Kurt and Todd follow Logan through the back door of the bar. Kurt glances over at Todd who looks away. Todd hasn't really spoken to him since the little talk after the video chat with his parents. In fact, Todd has been doing his best it seems to avoid him. Kurt sighs and looks ahead.

Logan walks past the cooks and the large sinks. Soon he holds his hand up, letting the boys know to wait, as he walks through a doorway.

"Hey Dave! I brought them," Logan calls.

"Them, huh?" The familiar voice replies.

After a minute, Logan walks back followed by Dave. Kurt can't help but think of old hippie when he see's Dave in this light. The man is thin, only made to look bigger in his leather coat. He has long grey hair, done in a braid and a beard that just touches his chin. The red shades and confederate t-shirt seems to promote this image.

"I thought one of em was going to Germany?" Dave questions.

"Change in plans," Logan replies.

"Eh huh. Well, there's plenty of work that can be done. Boys ready to get started?" Dave asks.

"Yes, sir," Kurt replies.

Todd only glances up and nods before looking away.

"They're all yours," Logan says as he returns to main area of the bar.

"Which one of you has a faulty image device?" Dave asks.

"Uh, me sir," Kurt answers, instinctively touching the image inducer.

"Okay, well just to make sure it doesn't go hay wire in front of folks, you will be kept in the back. I don't care that you are blue but some of my customers might get a bit riled up. We'll start with dishes," Dave says as he walks past them and shows both teenagers the restaurant style dishwasher and how it works.

Once Kurt shows he has it under control he turns to Todd.

"You will be working the floor. Cleaning mostly. Clearing tables after folks are done, wiping them down. You can serve pops but not alcohol. I catch you serving liquor and I'll pass the word to Logan. You will also sweep, mop, and take empty bottles to the recycle bin. Try not to break them," Dave instructs Todd. "There isn't too many customers at the moment so start clearing the tables, get them wiped down good."

Todd nods again and follows Dave out to the main area. Dave reaches under the counter and pulls out a rag and spray bottle and passes them to Todd. Dave then joins Logan at the bar, both men watching Todd go to the furthest table and begin to move the items to the other side of the table so he could wipe it down.

"Interesting kids you got there Logan," Dave comments.

"Mm-hmm,"Logan replies, taking a small sip from his beer.

"I think they will work out fine here. I'll send them back up after the dinner rush. Have any objections if I give them a burger and fry each?" Dave asks.

"Nope. Still have a soft spot for kids, huh Dave?" Logan asks.

"Eh, hard not to. Specially these days and seeing some of the things I've seen. Things we've both seen," Dave replies.

The two men exchange knowing looks. Years back, Dave was placed in a special military like unit for a research lab that had a hand in developing the sentinels. Logan ran into Dave on a scouting mission. Instead of fighting, Dave aided Logan in escaping. In return, Logan used his connections to give Dave a new life. What Dave was referring to was the scared mutant kids they found underground the facility.

"World's always been a crazy place Dave. Worst when they're afraid of something," Logan mutters.

"Isn't that the truth," Dave agrees, watching Todd walks pass them with an arm full of bottles.

A few hours later, Dave calls the boys to the back. The dinner crowd is starting to come in.

"You both are doing good work. I put in an order for burgers and fries for both of you. Take them and go eat on the stair landing. When you're done, come back in. One washes the dishes, the other dries them so that way we can serve folks faster. When the dinner rush is over, all that will be left is clean up. Then you can call it a night. Jackson, are their orders up," Dave shouts over them to one of the chefs.

"Right here!" The chef responds.

"Alright boys, go eat," Dave tells them before hurrying back to the counter as two women go behind the bar.

Kurt and Todd watches him give them instructions before moving towards the chef when he clears his throat. They gather their food and go out the back door. Todd glances up, wondering how he will hop up with his hands full.

"I got this," Kurt says as he puts an arm, holding his fries around Todd's shoulders and quickly teleports them to the landing before Todd could refuse.

Kurt quickly withdraws his arm and sits down on the landing, setting his food before him. Todd sits down next to him, turned slightly away from Kurt. Both begin eating quietly for a few minutes before Kurt can no longer take the silence.

"This is a good burger," Kurt comments, glancing at Todd who only nods.

"Maybe we should learn how to make these?" Kurt tries again.

"Think they would teach us?" Todd asks, much to Kurt's relief.

"Maybe. Of course not during the meal rushes," Kurt replies.

"We should ask sometime. I wouldn't mind learning to make a few dishes," Todd comments.

"Todd, are you still mad at me for earlier?" Kurt asks tentatively. Since Todd is talking, might as well gamble.

"Fuzzy...I don't know how I feel right now," Todd replies with a sigh.

"Can we talk about it at least?" Kurt suggests.

"How can I talk about something I haven't figured it out yet myself? " Todd asks, his annoyance making his words sharp.

Kurt doesn't answer, regretting bringing up the topic. He looks away and focuses on his fries.

Todd notices the hurtful expression on Kurt's face and sighs.

"Look, I just don't like the idea that you threw away your chance to go home just out of pity for me. I ain't worth it. You have a home to go to! With parents that seem to really care for you," Todd explains.

"Yes, they do love me," Kurt comments.

"So why throw that aside?" Todd asks.

"I'm not throwing it aside. But I know they love me enough to understand what I'm doing," Kurt replies coolly.

"Parents that care vs stuck in a pit with me. You think it's a no brainer," Todd mumbles.

"Why won't you say that word?" Kurt asks, noticing something.

"What are you talking about night elf?"

"You keep saying "care" instead of "love". Why can't you say that word?" Kurt repeats.

"I can say that word. Just rather not," Todd answers, his face growing warm.

"Prove it," Kurt challenges.

"I ain't going to prove it," Todd mutters, rolling his eyes.

"Chicken," Kurt teases.

"Not going to say it," Todd replies stubbornly.

"Yellow...belly...coward," Kurt continues.

"Forget it!"

"Maybe you need Pietro's permission first?" Kurt pushes, knowing how much Todd hated having to ask for permission from the white haired speed demon in the past.

"Fine. Just a stupid word anyway...love," Todd gives in, saying the word barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Kurt comments.

"You really doing that?" Todd asks, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt simple puts a hand to his ear.

"Ugh. Love. There I said it," Todd repeats, taking a large bite of his burger.

"Danke. Now as for them vs you, there's no such thing. Besides, my mother would skin me if she found out I left you behind," Kurt shares.

Todd doesn't say anything as he continues to eat his burger.

"Besides...there's something I need to figure out," Kurt continues.

"What is that?" Todd asks after he swallows his mouthful of burger.

"How can I tell you if I'm still figuring that out?" Kurt replies sarcastically.

"Whatever man," Todd mutters.

The two continue eating in silence for several minutes. Just when they are about finished, Kurt glances over at Todd.

"Do you miss Wanda?" Kurt asks, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"I miss the whole gang," Todd replies.

"No, I mean just Wanda. You know, the love of your life," Kurt continues.

"There's that word again. And for the record, she ain't the "love" of my life. Maybe at one point of time but let's face it, we both know she wasn't going to return those feelings. Never had a chance. Just took me a while to face facts," Todd shares with a heart felt sigh. He expected talking about her would hurt, but for some reason he doesn't feel anything as he is talking to Kurt about her. Instead, he is thinking about what Kurt is thinking.

"I'm sorry Todd. I shouldn't of asked. Seems like guys like us never catch a break, huh?" Kurt asks, feeling incredible guilty.

Todd simply shrugs.

"What about you and Amanda? Do you miss her?" Todd questions.

"I do. But not in the same way as before. There's...someone else I think I'm starting to care for," Kurt shares.

Todd is about to ask who Kurt is referring to. He feels a strong drive to know. And a slight bit of hopefulness that he can't make sense of. Lately weird feelings that Todd isn't familiar with has been stirring up when he's around Kurt.

But Kurt gets up.

"Ready to get back to work? Don't want Logan tearing into us on our first day," Kurt asks, looking to Todd.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," Todd mumbles.

A few hours later, Todd is bringing back the last of the dishes to Kurt.

"These are the last. I can help ya once I take the trash out," Todd tells Kurt.

Kurt nods as he continues to wash the dishes. Todd adds the armful of dishes to the hot soapy water then goes to the trash. Kurt glances up and watches Todd ties the bag before lifting it out of the can. Kurt couldn't help but be impressed with Todd. When Todd was with the Brotherhood, there was no way possible Todd would accept the concept of working. He was known for being lazy as much as being a coward. Neither Kurt found to be accurate about Todd. Sure, he did many things for his own selfish needs but when you consider that he didn't have the option to go without prioritizing his own survival, even in the Brotherhood, well, his actions made sense.

The only thing that didn't make sense was the feelings Kurt has been experiencing. He tries to put those thoughts aside but dang were they persistent. And he knows he needs to figure them out soon. He takes in a deep breath.

Before the destruction of the institute, he had broken up with Amanda. He recalls the feelings he had for her. How happy he was when she told him she liked him. Even more so when she knew he was covered in blue fur. There was this...excitement when they went out. After the disaster with meeting her parents, thanks to Todd his thoughts remind him, he had been depressed at the thought of losing her. Her and that feeling of having something any normal non mutant guy had at his age. Something he had been terrified of never having. He was happy when she told him that despite her parents, she wanted to continue seeing him.

But something seemed to change slowly after that point. He convinced himself it was just the fear of being caught by her parents. But now as he is thinking about it, he realizes it was both the thrill of having a girlfriend and someone who liked him for him were the reasons he enjoyed the relationship. Amanda was a nice, sweet girl. He liked holding hands with her and the few kisses they exchanged. But he tries to think what he really liked about her. He is alarmed when nothing specific came to mind.

So what did that leave him? Was that why he hasn't been thinking of their breakup? He remembers when he was walking back to the institute. How he felt after. Breaking up had sucked. It did hurt. But why did it hurt? Was it really losing Amanda? No, he admits to himself. Amanda was a good person. But she only served to fulfill a silly fantasy. This bit of honesty makes Kurt feel sick. He didn't like the idea that he used her, even if he didn't realize it.

That leaves to the now. With Todd Tolansky. The most disgusting slime ball of the Brotherhood was the general opinion of most who met him. He remembers Kitty stating that Fred was more likely to get a girlfriend than Todd was. At one point, he had agreed. There were just...standards he knew girls had. And Todd didn't mean any of them naturally. He wasn't sure if Todd could meet them if he put every once of effort in it that he could muster.

He remembers what he had done for Wanda. It wasn't until after the battle with Apocalypse that Todd had filled in the whole story for him. He had the general idea down but hearing the whole story really changed how he saw Todd. The conversation at the skiing resort only hinted at the whole picture. Todd revealed not only how insecure he really is about himself but how desperate he was for the very thing Kurt had experienced with Amanda. Todd admitted with a deep red blush that was why he did what he could for Wanda. He saw her mental instability as the only chance he had for someone to take an interest in him. Todd described it as pathetic but pointed out that he really didn't have any other options. And in the end, she still said he would have to be someone else. So he tried that too. He told Kurt that in the end, he knows no one will ever actually like him. But he wasn't ready to give up that hope just yet.

Kurt thinks about what Todd said earlier. Todd said it took him awhile to face facts. He wonders what had happen to make Todd give up. And if Todd has given up that small bit of hope as well. The idea brings a wave of depression over Kurt. But was it for Todd or himself?

"I think that plate is clean yo," Todd comments, breaking Kurt's line of thought.

Kurt looks down and see's that he is still washing the same plate that he started to watch when Todd took the trash out. Blushing, he passes it to Todd who rinses it and sets it in the pallet to go through the dishwasher.

"Everything okay?" Todd asks.

"Ja. Just lost in thought there," Kurt replies, washing the last few coffee mugs quickly by hand before putting them through the machine. When the machine is done and Kurt lifts it up, Todd slide the pallet over and he starts to dry the dishes.

"Boys about done?" Dave calls behind them.

"Drying the last of them now sir," Kurt calls back. He grabs a hand towel and works with Todd to finish the last of the dishes.

An hour later, Kurt is sitting on the couch while Todd is in the shower. Kurt was surprised when Todd told him he was going to take a shower.

"You are going to take a shower without someone telling you to?" Kurt had asked in disbelief.

"A miracle I know. Look, I spilled some beer on me and beer is just one of those smells that gets to me, okay? " Todd had replied with an eye roll.

Kurt picks up his book and starts to read when he notices something poking him in the back. Something hard. Kurt reaches back and grabs the intrusive item. Looking at it, he realizes it is Todd's sketch book. His conscience tells him to tuck it back under the cushion, this time in a way that the corner won't stab into him.

But then there is his curiosity. The usual source for any trouble he has gotten into. Yet he never seems to learn his lesson. He glances at the bathroom area, listening to the shower run. Carefully he opens the book. Kurt's eyes widen at the pictures he looks at. The first few were just empty rooms that must have been in the boarding house. One room was really elegant looking. Maybe a room he saw from a magazine? He couldn't imagine a room that nice being at that boarding house. After that were sketches of the Brotherhood members. Lance working on his jeep. Fred asleep on the couch. Pietro racing up the stairs. Wanda in front of a mirror. Kurt marvels at the detail in these drawings. Did Todd really do these with his foot? He smiles at the one with the whole gang eating pizza. He wonders if Todd deliberately doesn't sketch himself in the picture.

He runs into blank pages and sighs. Looking back at the shower, he closes the book and is about to tuck it under the cushion when the book falls between his fingers. Cursing in German, he picks up the book and is about to close it again when he notices something. The book had fallen open towards the back. As he was about to close it, he notices some more sketches.

Turning the book around, he takes in a sudden breath. The pages here are filled with sketches of himself. Kurt's own smiling face, his eyes, his pointed ears, his tail. There were sketches of him watching a movie with the ear buds in, him reading a book, him sitting on the metal railing. Kurt turns the page. There are sketches of him reading the letter from his parents, a small smile on his lips as he reads. A sketch of him coming out of the shower with his hair dripping wet. Turning the page again, he finds a sketch of him sleeping on the mattress. Another of a close up of his sleeping face. The next page is of him standing in the rain, holding Todd's wrist. Kurt notice's Todd's small note in the right hand corner that reads "One minute of new hope".

Seeing these sketches brings a smile to Kurt's face. He turns to the last page and see's himself sitting against the wall of the institute. This sketch is done in blue pencil instead of black. There is a bit more writing in the right hand corner. This time it reads "I like his true blue self better than the one he hides behind." Kurt carefully touches the writing so it won't smudge.

Hearing the bathroom door opens makes Kurt do the only thing he could think of to not be caught with the sketchbook. He teleports outside to the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

Left Behind

Chapter 7

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

This chapter is pretty short but it hopefully makes sense. Next chapter will be back to normal size if not longer >.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Todd notices the brimstone smell and looks around.

"Hey Kurt?" Todd calls to the empty room.

When he hears nothing, he simply shakes his head, water shaking out of his hair. He steps back into the bathroom, gathering his dirty cloths and takes them to the washer. He smirks at his actions. How much is he going to change he wonders. At the boarding house, no one except the girls and that flake, Pietro, cared to pick up after themselves much less making sure their clothes get in the washer. He figures this change is because he is under the same roof as Wolverine. It just wasn't worth being skewered over. So he picked up after himself. He doesn't actually mind though. He wasn't being screamed at to do it or threatened into doing it. He just knew it was expected.

Working for Dave is a similar matter. He wasn't being forced to do it. It was just as Logan said. It was a way to kill time. And there were worse ways to kill time. He was actually enjoying it, specially the part with working besides Kurt. Even if he didn't get paid, it would be worth it.

He sits down on the couch, feeling his body growing tired again. The shower woke him up but the effects were short lived. Working for a change, his recent state of nerves and the lack of sleep were finally taking their toll on him. He wonders if he will be able to sleep without the normal nightmares tonight due to him being so tired. He is tempted to lay down and pass out right then but there was just one thing he wanted to do.

He reaches under the cushions of the couch. He has the image in his head. Kurt washing that plate with that deep thoughtful look on his face. He plans to do a sketch with how Kurt looked even with the image inducer on and what he would have looked like if he didn't have it on. He understood full well why Kurt used it but he wishes Kurt didn't find it necessary. Was it because he didn't have such a luxury himself? He knows how often he has wished to look like someone else, someone with a chance in life. But no, he simply like elf in his true blue appearance. It seemed for honest somehow. And Kurt seemed to be more like himself, no acting of trying to be normal. 

The hairs on the back of Todd's neck begins to stand up. He takes a deep breath an gets up off the couch. He lifts the one couch cushion, gathering his two pencils. He puts the cushion back and lifts the other one. Then the third one. He runs his fingers along the insides of the couch. Nothing. He let's his held breath go. Where is his sketchbook? 

A thought makes his body go cold. What if Logan found the sketchbook somehow? Saw the sketches in the back, his lousy attempt to hide them. Todd feels his face growing warm. He doubted very much that the X-man known as Wolverine would just ignore such intimate sketches of the blue X-man. He hits himself in the forehead. How stupid could he be? He should have used the other sketchbook. But he was too lazy to dig that one out. And would it have mattered? If this one was found, the other one would have too. And it would have looked even stranger finding a sketchbook with nothing but fuzzy in it. He is slowly growing terrified at the mental image of Logan finding it.

Then he pictures Kurt finding the sketchbook. His stomachs tightens at this image. He can see Kurt accidentally seeing the pictures, for he didn't believe Kurt would snoop. He see's Kurt's horrified expression as he see's the sketches Todd did of him. Todd moans at the sickening thought of Kurt seeing the ones he did of Kurt sleeping. Nothing he could say wouldn't make those any less creepy.

Kurt would know. How could he not? Todd curses himself out. He hadn't even figured things out yet! Then he realizes that he is lying again. He's figured it out. One look at his sketches would prove this. He is just trying to hide it. Like he hid his sketchbook. He knows why he made those sketches. Why he wanted Kurt to stay with him, why he is happy working besides Kurt, why he was so relieved when Kurt was the one he found after losing everything else. It was also why the heart felt pain he had felt after finding out Wanda was with someone else, was pretty much forgotten. He had feelings, strange feelings, for the elf.

He thinks about the smell of brimstone he notices when he stepped out of the bathroom. Todd sinks back onto the couch and pushes his fists against his eyes, literally fighting the tears. It makes sense now. Kurt found the sketchbook. And he teleported away when Todd came out of the shower. Probably destroying the wretched sketchbook. Todd takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He needs to calm himself. He didn't want Logan or Kurt to see him like this. He knows all to well what a lousy sight he is when he is caught crying.

He shifts and lies back on the couch. Maybe he will go to sleep. But he knows now that his sleep won't be nightmare free. No, most likely he will be haunted by a new set of nightmares. The image of Kurt's face when he was lost in thought comes back to him. Maybe Kurt had found the sketchbook back then? Maybe that's why Kurt seemed distracted. Maybe that's why he asked about Wanda? That's why he told Todd he is falling for someone else. Todd nods. That must be it.

Todd sighs and gets up, going for his packs. He finds the other sketchbook and takes it back to the couch. He opens to the first page and quickly begins to sketch. A part of him questions what he is doing. Isn't this the source of his pain? But Todd pushes it aside. He always had a knack for bringing pain onto himself. Speaking when he should be quiet, forgetting to do some task, not getting all his chores done in time, smarting off to the wrong person or simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, he wasn't a stranger to pain. So if in the end he loses everything, he wanted at least to have a few reminders of what he felt is worth it all. So he begins his new sketches of Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Left Behind

Chapter 8

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, both boy's return from a shift in silence. Todd again heads straight to the shower while Kurt sits on his mattress, looking longingly towards the bathroom Todd had entered. Since Kurt took the sketchbook, which he has tucked in an air duct on the roof, Todd hasn't spoken to him. Kurt has tried to engage Todd in conversation but Todd simply would shrug his shoulders and walk away. But not before giving Kurt a terrified look. That look always makes his stomach turn.

Kurt is waiting for Todd to finish the his shower. He simply couldn't take the silent treatment any more. Logan left that morning and had informed them that he was going to be gone for the next few days. He gave them the usual instructions. Stay inside except for working for Dave. Don't cause any trouble. Be careful. Kurt knows these rules by heart since coming here. So the idea of being alone with Todd who refuses to talk to him for days, was just too much.

He quickly ports and grabs the sketchbook before porting back to the mattress. His hands were shaking as he held the sketchbook. He knew Todd is going to be mad. It is clear Todd noticed the sketchbook's absence. Kurt noticed Todd had pulled out the other one and has been working in it every minute he got it seems. Kurt was curious if he was drawing more sketches of him but would not look. He knew he will be in hot water for what he has done, why bother adding to the fire?

As he waits, he is thinking about what to say. Part of him wants to lie, tell him he found the sketchbook under the couch or something. But he simply couldn't. He has a deep personal issue about lying. Specially with people he cares about. And when you considered Todd's life was filled with lies, Kurt felt it is important to not be added to that. He wanted Todd to trust him if nothing else. Or at least know he could. Kurt reminds him not to get his hopes up. Too much about this will more than likely end up in the worse possible outcome than the one he wants.

He also decided to tell Todd how he feels. He is just tired of being so self conscience about his actions. Due to his appearance, he has become a master of hiding things about himself. And not just his physical appearance. The other X-men know him to be a playful happy go lucky guy. If he deviated from that image, they were watching him closely out of concern. He secretly hated this. He didn't like eyes watching him so closely that he felt like he was being smothered. So he did his best to keep that happy go lucky image up, like he keeps his image inducer on. But there were times when he just had to stop pretending. Those were the times he claimed he had homework to do or study for a test and disappear into his room. He'd lock the door, take off his image inducer off, and just be himself.

And this is what he plans to do with Todd. Be himself. Todd always was one of the very few people he could be himself with. Todd seems to always accept him whether he's physically blue or just mentally blue. But Kurt won't fool himself about this time. There's just simply no way that Todd would accept this. Sure he saw the sketches which hinted at Todd's own feelings. But what if he is wrong? Or Todd is in denial? Kurt sighs and wishes Todd would hurry up.

A few minutes later, Todd does come out of the bathroom. He doesn't look over at Kurt as he goes straight to the washer and put his dirty clothes in it. He starts the washer and walks over to the couch, his gaze to the ground. He is about to sit down when Kurt's voice makes him stop cold.

"Todd?" Kurt calls out for Todd's attention.

Todd slowly looks over and his heart drops. Kurt is sitting on the mattress and holding up Todd's missing sketchbook. He swallows nervously.

"Your sketchbook right?" Kurt asks despite knowing it is.

Todd nods. He sinks down, not onto the couch but to the floor. The moment he has been afraid of these last few days is finally going to happen.

"Here," Kurt says, holding the book out to Todd. Kurt is alarmed by Todd's behavior. He expected a angry shouting Todd. But the Todd before him is acting terrified, like a child who got caught stealing a cookie. Kurt wants to know why but cautions himself against pushing Todd.

Todd doesn't reach to take the sketchbook back. He simple watches Kurt.

"Todd...I'm sorry. I stole it. Didn't mean to. Just...happened," Kurt apologizes to Todd. He again tries to pass the sketchbook to Todd but ends up fumbling it.

The sketchbook falls to the ground and opens to the sketches of Kurt sleeping. Todd let's out a small moan at seeing his work.

"I like these," Kurt reveals, this getting Todd to suddenly look up at Kurt.

"It's true. You do really good work," Kurt compliments.

Todd looks down at the sketchbook for a moment before reaching down to pick it up.

"Todd, how do you feel about me?" Kurt asks.

Again Todd freezes. His mind is trying to understand what is happening. Why is fuzzy asking him this?

"Doesn't matter yo," he finally mutters.

"Yes it does," Kurt replies quickly.

"No...no it doesn't. Sorry..." Todd apologizes quietly as he quickly picks up the sketchbook and holds it to his chest. When Kurt gets up and walks over to Todd, Todd can't help but flinch and pushes himself back against the couch.

"You don't need to apologize Todd. I really like those drawings. But I do need to know how you feel," Kurt states. He knows that he is stalling, using Todd to keep from revealing his own feelings. But he feels driven to know how badly his own feelings will be rejected.

"Please, stop asking," Todd requests in a strained voice.

"Nein. I can't. I need to know Todd," Kurt replies, crouching down to try to look into Todd's eyes.

Todd closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"Back off Fuzzy," Todd whispers.

"Nein. Tell me," Kurt pursues.

Suddenly Todd shifts his body and hops over Kurt to the mattress. From there, he hops to the wall.

"I said back off!" Todd yells at Kurt, looking over where Kurt was before he hopped away. But all he finds is the purplish mist. Todd smells the brimstone and looks up to see Kurt on the wall above him, simply shaking his head.

Todd tries to glare at him before hoping to the ceiling. When the brimstone mist forms in front of him, he kicks at it. He feels it connect with something before the smell intensifies. Todd drops to the floor but before he could move Kurt appears above him, about to land on the fellow mutant.

Todd quickly hops away again, this time across the room to the kitchen area. Again he looks back but doesn't see Kurt on the ground. He waits for the tell-tell sign of the scent of brimstone but when it doesn't happen, he slowly stands up, setting the sketchbook on the counter. He looks around for a moment just before the purple smoke forms right in front of him.

With a surprised cry, Todd tries to back up, his back hitting the counter. Kurt stands before him, placing his hands on the counter, trapping Todd between his arms.

"This isn't funny yo," Todd mutters, his body starting to tremble as he mentally curses himself for falling into an obvious trap.

"No, it's not," Kurt agrees.

"Why are you doing this?" Todd asks tentatively.

"Like I said. I need to know. Please," Kurt asks, moving just a little bit closer.

Todd looks around, trying to figure out how to get away. But Kurt has him pinned, not even leaving him enough room to kick at him.

"I...I..." Todd mumbles as his panic is growing.

"Do you...love me?" Kurt whispers the question.

Todd takes in a sharp breath. He could feel the blood draining from his face. After a few minutes, he nods his head weakly and raises his arms to defend himself from the blows he is so sure is coming.

Kurt nods as he slowly let's Todd's admittance sink in. He let's go of the counters and grabs Todd's wrists. Very gently, he pulls them down and holds them to Todd's sides.

Todd doesn't resist as Kurt moves his arms. He knows that in the past he has managed a few lucky hits against the blue fur ball but he also knows Kurt simply out skilled him. If Kurt wanted to beat him without Todd defending himself, he simply was going to allow Nightcrawler his moment. He simply turns his head, closing his eyes. He feels a moment of self disgust as he feels the tears finally spill down his cheeks.

Seeing the tears makes Kurt disgusted in his actions. He must have pushed too hard. He curses his own cowardly actions. Yet he knows there isn't any turning back. So all that is left for Kurt to do is offer Todd some common ground to land on.

Kurt moves his right hand up along Todd's trembling body until it rests against Todd's moist cheek. Tenderly, he makes Todd face him even though Todd refuses to open his eyes.

Eyes that suddenly open wide when Kurt's lips meet Todd's. He looks to see Kurt's own face, his eyes closed, so close to his. Todd pulls back.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Todd asks nervously.

Kurt only looks at him for a moment before wrapping not only his arms but his tail as well, around Todd's tense body before kissing him again.

Todd instinctively closes his eyes, allowing the kiss. When Kurt pulls back and begins to kiss and lick the tears on Todd's face, he tries again to grasp the situation.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Todd whispers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt asks in return before again kissing Todd's lips.

After a brief moment, Kurt breaks the kiss and watches Todd. Todd starts to move towards Kurt, to initiate a kiss of his own but catches himself. Instead he pulls away.

"Please man, let me go. Please," Todd quietly begs.

Kurt nods and withdraws his limbs. Then he takes a few steps back.

Todd takes in a shaky breath and quickly hops over to the door. With his hand shaking he struggles to turn the handle. When it finally turns, he rushes out, leaving the door open, and hops to the railing and from there to the roof.

The sky is growing dark as he searches for a spot to sit down. Dave informed them that it was expected to rain tonight but there shouldn't be any thunderstorms. Todd spots an air duct that forms a corner of exposed vents before going into the building. Todd hops over to the corner and sits down, hugging his knees. A few minutes later it starts to rain but Todd never seems to notice as he breaks down.

Kurt however does notice the rain. He is sitting against the side of the fridge, watching the view through the open door. He is resting against his knee as he watches the rain fall. Should he have pushed? Should he have left things alone despite his discomfort with the way things were? Did he make things clear to Todd? Did he end up making Todd afraid of him? What is Todd thinking right now? Should he have gone after him? Or should he completely back off?

Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He thought that by revealing to Todd how he felt, there wouldn't be any more uncertainties. Yet all he did was add more confusion to the situation. He wipes his eyes. A few more minutes he decides. Just a few more minutes.

Todd is slowly catching his breath. He pulls away from his knees, feeling drained. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting the rain fall onto his face. He fights his thoughts. He doesn't want to think. He doesn't want to feel either. So he embraces the cod icy rain, growing numb he longer he sits still.

But his mind simply won't let the matter drop. His worse assumption ended up being true. Elf was the one who found his sketchbook. But that seemed to be the only thing he was right on. Kurt didn't destroy the sketches. He wasn't disgusted or creep-ed out by them. He didn't beat Todd to a bloody pulp like he had expected. Everything was the opposite. Kurt admitted he liked the sketches. Fuzzy did bully him but he didn't sense any malice in the action. Just...desperation. And at the end, Kurt held him and kissed him.

Actions that Todd simply couldn't wrap his head around. Why did Kurt do the direct opposite of what Todd had expected him to do? Was this some twisted X-man trick? Was it a cruel game? Was this Kurt's way to punish him? Or...did Kurt...could he possibly feel the same? If so, what does that mean now? Should he prepare for Kurt to fall down laughing when he goes back inside? Or should he expect to be held again?

Todd tries not to think of what he wants. That he tells itself always leads to tremendously painful disappointment. But a part of him is waking up. The part that he thought had died when he discovered Wanda found someone else, someone better. He is growing hopeful again. This time it is so much stronger. He feels he could almost touch it. He had touched it, he realizes. At least, for a moment. All that is really left was what will come after. Yet he finds himself too terrified to go back in and see what is waiting for him.

He hears the familiar bamf sound and looks towards his right. There is the night creeper, crouching down a little ways from him. Todd waits for him to say something but Kurt stays silent as he watches Todd, growing soaked from the rain. Finally Todd can no longer take it.

"What more do you want man?" Todd asks.

"Nothing. But you shouldn't stay out here much longer. I won't...do anything to you. I would just like to get you out of the rain," Kurt tells him quietly.

Todd watches him for a moment longer. He see's the tail sway behind Kurt. Kurt's intense yellow glowing eyes simply watch Todd with patience. With a slow deep breath, Todd extends a shaky arm out to Kurt who gently wraps his fingers round it. Both disappear back into the apartment in a purplish red mist.


	9. Chapter 9

Left Behind

Chapter 9

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Todd is sitting on the couch watching Kurt who is sitting on his mattress. Neither have said a word since Kurt ported them back into the apartment. The door is still open and they both listen to the rain fall outside. Todd shivers, his body simply refusing to warm up. Kurt notices this and lowers his head in guilt.

"Um, maybe you should take a shower?" Kurt suggests.

"Already took one," Todd replies quickly, looking at his feet.

"Oh...right. But you might get sick," Kurt expresses his concern, looking back up at Todd.

Todd simply shrugs.

A few more minutes go by in silence. Todd takes a deep breath.

"What was up with you earlier?" Todd asks.

"Which part?"

"Why...did you ask me how I felt? About you?" Todd questions, struggling to keep his voice even.

"I...just needed to know," Kurt replies.

"But why? What...are you going to do with that information?" Todd continues to question as he glances over to Kurt.

"I'm not going to do anything with it. I...wasn't...gathering information like that."

"So why?" Todd asks again.

"Because I was afraid," Kurt answers soberly.

Todd actually looks over at Kurt.

"Afraid? I thought X-men ain't allowed to be afraid," Todd comments doubtfully.

"If you haven't noticed, there is no X-men anymore. And yes, I was...am afraid," Kurt states as he lays back on the mattress.

"So what are you afraid of?"

Kurt sighs. "Same as you at one time. Rejection. Okay? I was...am afraid you would reject how I feel."

"How do you feel?" Todd asks hesitantly.

Kurt suddenly turns towards him, his mouth slightly hanging open. Todd has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at that expression.

"Are you kidding me?! I...I thought it was...is obvious?!" Kurt cries out.

"Obvious to you maybe," Todd replies. His nervousness is growing as well as the glimmer of hope and doubt.

Kurt seems to think about this before teleporting to the other end of the couch. Todd quickly shifts, bringing his legs up just in case.

"Don't kick me," Kurt mutters.

"Don't give me a reason to kick yo," Todd returns cautiously, wondering what exactly fuzzy is up to.

Kurt sighs. He fingers he better get this part over with. Though he wonders why this is turning out to be harder than it ever was with Amanda.

"I...like you...a lot,"Kurt tells Todd.

"Like?" Todd repeats, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Come on Todd! I know you are not this dense," Kurt cries out annoyingly.

Kurt glares over at Todd for a moment before remembering what he had done to Todd earlier. He bullied Todd into admitting his feelings because he knew Todd wouldn't reveal them any other way. Todd is very similar to Kurt in this way. He puts on a show for everyone else while keeping his true self hidden. And because he has to do this, a part of him believes that everyone else puts on an act as well. He simply can not believe their actions could express how a person truly feels. Kurt himself knows this line of thinking all too well.

"As in love Todd. I love you," Kurt tells him directly, meeting Todd's gaze as he says this.

Todd doesn't move. He not even sure if he's breathing at the moment. He wonders for a moment if he's somehow dreaming. That any minute he will wake up and realize none of this happened. Because these thing don't happen. Not to Todd Tolansky. Not to Toad. He always knew that when he tried to win Wanda's love. He knew it won't happen despite her mental condition. That went with any girl he horribly flirted with. He just wasn't that lucky.

So what was happening here? He knew his own feelings were growing but he also believed they would just have to die, like they did for Wanda. To not be returned same as always. But now things have come to a screeching halt in his mind. The person he now has feelings for, possibly more than one before including Wanda, just told him that his feelings were being returned. That someone loves him.

It isn't a game. It isn't a cruel prank. It isn't a twisted punishment. He knows Kurt is incapable of these things. The fuzzy elf is your typical good guy. So Todd knows Kurt is telling the truth. That Kurt loves him.

"Todd?" Kurt says his name quietly, his head slightly cocked to the side, looking at him with concern.

"Uh...yeah man?," Todd mutters, still not sure what to say.

"Are you...okay with that?" Kurt asks.

"I...don't know," Todd replies. It's very close to the truth. He didn't know what to do beyond this moment.

"Earlier you agreed that you loved me, right?" Kurt questions. He wonders what Todd is thinking right now. Kurt couldn't read Todd's facial expression.

"Yeah..." Todd agrees.

"And that is true?"

Todd again nods his head. He wonders how long will it be before he will know what to do.

"Say it," Kurt pushes. Kurt couldn't explain how but he suddenly feels that it is very important for Todd to say the words out loud. For who, again he couldn't say.

"I..." Todd struggles to get the words out. Yet his throat seems to be choking on the words.

Kurt waits patiently.

Todd swallows nervously, breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"I love...you fuzzy," Todd finally says.

He glances over at Kurt to see Kurt smiling happily.

"So what now?" Todd asks, growing tired of trying to think.

"Can I move closer? Without getting kicked?" Kurt asks.

"Uh, sure. But um, not sure how much closer you can get yo. Not a very big couch," Todd replies. He slides right leg off the couch and is about to do the same with his other when Kurt moves forward, moving almost like a cat between Todd's legs and over his small body. "So when you said closer..."

"Ja. Should I...move back?" Kurt asks.

Todd merely shakes his head. This is certainly different but not uncomfortable really his mind points out.

"What do you want to do now Todd?"

"How...how should I know? I got no experience in this stuff. No one ever wants to..." Todd is about to reply bitterly when Kurt captures his mouth with his. His mind suddenly decides that this is what he wants to do.

Kurt breaks the kiss, pulling himself slightly away from Todd.

"Don't say things like that, please," Kurt whispers.

"Say what? The truth? Come on Night creeper. Even you thought of me as nothing but a slime ball on-" Todd replies before again being cut off with a kiss. He flinches when Kurt bites his lip. Kurt again pulls away and Todd notices that Kurt seems to have a painful expression on his face.

"Ja. But that was a long time ago. It's not how I view you now. Now is what is important, ja?" Kurt asks.

"Whatever you say yo," Todd replies. He thinks he would do anything to get that painful expression off of elf's face.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kurt asks again.

Todd doesn't answer but with nervous hands he reaches up and wraps his arms behind Kurt's neck, pulling the blue furred mutant down into a kiss.

So for some unknown amount of time, Todd loses himself to Kurt's kisses. He is grateful for Kurt's experience. And his patience. Kurt knew Todd had only kissed one person and that was only one time. So Kurt shows him how to deepen the kiss, how their tongues can be used and where else to kiss besides the lips. In between these little kisses Kurt would stop and let Todd copy the same act. Todd enjoys the little noises that leave Kurt when he lick Kurt's left ear before gently nibbling it in the same way Kurt had just did to his neck. Kurt finally pulls away, smiling at Todd.

"We should...slow down some," Kurt tells Todd.

"If you say so. Tell me that wasn't just a one time thing yo," Todd nearly pleas. The small sliver of doubt is trying to surface in Todd's mind, threatening to ruin the moment. Todd's body also starts to shiver as the warmth of Kurt's body is leaving him.

"No way! But Todd, are you feeling alright?" Kurt asks, noticing the violent shivering.

"Yeah. Just growing cold for some reason," Todd replies.

"I can fix that. Scoot closer to me," Kurt instructs Todd.

Todd nods and scoots his body closer to Kurt. But before he can ask what to do next, Kurt teleports to the other side of Todd. Kurt leans forward and wraps his arm and tail around Todd from behind before pulling him back on the couch. After a few minutes of being held by Kurt, Todd stops shivering.

"Thanks dawg," Todd tells Kurt.

Todd notices the slight frown from the word 'dawg' and panics.

"Sorry man! I forgot for a moment..." Todd quickly apologizes.

Awhile back, during one of their friendly meetings which involved watching bad black and white horror movies, Kurt had snapped at Todd for using that particular slang. After fighting for a while and avoiding each other for a few days following that, Kurt finally corned him and apologized about the fight. He explained to Todd that he didn't like that word because of his history of being called such names as demon and freak. Dog, or dawg, Kurt found wasn't much better even though he knows Todd isn't meaning it as an insult but it still bothered The elf. So from then on, Todd tries his best not to use that words he had been doing pretty well until just now. At the worse possible minute Todd thinks unhappily.

"It's alright Todd. I know it was a slip. Just relax," Kurt replies, giving Todd an encouraging smile.

Todd does relax, enjoying being wrapped by the warmth coming from Kurt's body. The same warmth that is bringing back the exhaustion from the day. He muffles a yawn and closes his eyes. But instead of giving in to sleep, he asks the questions that is pressing him.

"Hey fuzzy, what is going to happen now? When Logan gets back? Or the others, if they ever return?" Todd asks, the fear evident in his voice.

"What do you want to happen Todd?" Kurt questions in return.

"What difference does what I want make?" Todd mutters.

"Tell me anyway," Kurt pushes. He realizes that this may very well be the routine of their new relationship until Todd grows comfortable enough to be open about his own personal thoughts.

Todd sighs irritably. "Well what I would like to happen is for everyone to just accept it. But we both know that isn't going to happen," Todd grumbles.

"Do you think this is worth what ever trouble our friends might cause?" Kurt asks directly. He is suddenly feeling a bit afraid of the possible response. He would hate for this to end so soon after making it finally to this point.

Todd doesn't reply right away. Instead he thinks about what could happen if the other brotherhood members found out. He knows there is no way they would accept it. They would tell him so after trying to beat some sense into him. So what are his options? Either break things off with elf or deal with the beatings or leave the Brotherhood. None of those sounded very good to him. He loves the blue elf and wants to cling to him. He would prefer not have to be afraid of his friends. And they are his friends.

Then there was the rest of the X-men, including Wolverine who shares the same roof as them. He doubted Wolverine would take the news that the two he has been watching over has become a couple very well. Either he would beat Todd or force them apart or both. Same with the other X-men. The truce between them and the Brotherhood would be gone. Heck, there might be an all out battle over the issue. Then what would he do? Fight Kurt? Or stay with him?

Todd sighs. Why couldn't things be simple? Just for once in his life, that's all he asks. Finally, after so long, Todd is experiencing what it is like to be wanted, to be loved. Yet it seems so fragile some how. And yet it could cause so much pain and chaos. Both of them could end up hurt or worse.

Then he thinks about the times he has been hurt over the subject of love. He had lost count of how many times Wanda blasted him. How many beatings he received in the one foster home where the couple had a pretty blonde hair daughter. If they so much as thought he looked at her, he was called to a family meeting...in the basement. Such meetings where he couldn't even crawl for several hours. Meetings that had landed him in the ER just a few times. The real reason why he didn't like the word love. Why he only used it for those he thought were worth the trouble. Which leads to this. He said he loved the blue elf. But is the fuzzy elf worth all the trouble that could come from them being together? Todd suddenly knew the answer.

"If...if you are sure about this, about being with me fuzzy, then yes. As long as it's not just me. I know I can take hits but I don't want it to be for nothing," Todd finally answers.

Kurt tightens his embrace.

"We're in this together. And no one better hurt you," Kurt growls at these few words, making Todd grow tense in his arms.

"What about Wolverine?" Todd asks, hoping the question won't result in another animistic growl that he is not familiar with coming from fuzzy.

"When he returns, I'll tell him. But I promise you, he won't hurt you. And he can't force me to change my heart," Kurt replies into Todd's ear. Kurt brings his left hand up and pulls away the collar of Todd's shirt, exposing the skin between his neck and shoulder.

Todd feels a jolt as Kurt's lips touch his skin. He actually has to bring his fist up and bite into it so he doesn't moan when Kurt bites then sucks on the skin there. When Kurt finally stops his attack, Todd has no doubt that the area will bruise. And Todd didn't mind that at all.

"It's late. We should try to sleep," Kurt tells him.

Todd sighs, and tries to sit up so Kurt could get up and go to his mattress. But Kurt holds him firmly and watches Kurt's tail stretch down and wrap around the corner of Todd's blanket. Kurt's tail skillfully pulls the blanket up, covering them both.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asks just to be sure he isn't being too pushy.

"It's good yo. Good night elf," Todd replies, yawning again.

"Gute nacht, mein freund," Kurt whispers followed by a yawn of his own.

It isn't long after that Todd falls asleep. In the morning he reveals to Kurt that he actually didn't have nightmares for once. He smiles when Kurt told him the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Left Behind

Chapter 10

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave watches the two young men work, one on dishes in the back, the other wiping down the last of the tables. Both with smiles on their face for a change. A good sign he thinks. Since working for him, all Dave could see was the effects of losing nearly everything drag both young men down in spirit. Things had become automatic like for them. They always showed up at two o'clock. They went straight to their tasks and didn't stop unless Dave asked them to do something or to get them to take a dinner break. Then they would come back and go right back into work. No smiles. Very little conversation. Their eyes revealing to the world how much pain they were in.

So it was nice to see the change. Both had actually greeted him today. Todd, the one who he has in the front, has actually exchanged a few words with the customers besides the nod here or there. And Kurt just a few minutes ago had asked the chef if he wouldn't mind teaching both of them how to cook a few things. Greg literally was speechless. Both young men were making good progress. He decides that he will let them do a bit more than basic cleaning. Todd could at least take orders and the Kurt can answer the phone. Let them socialize a bit would do good. Dave is looking forward to talking to Logan later and give him a decent report on his two wards. Nodding, he walks over to Kurt to give him instructions on his new responsibility.

He had this good vibe until the end of dinner rush. That's when things went from very good to very bad. All thanks to Mac.

Dave didn't like Mac. He is known for how he treats his women and his views on mutants. At least three times a week he would stagger into Dave's place and rant n rave to some poor fool who would listen to him. Dave was always glad to toss him out at the end of the night, hoping it would be for the last time. Tonight he swears it will be Mac's last night at his establishment.

Mac came in as the boys were eating their dinner. He wasn't alone this time either. Dave kept an eye on him when Mac sat down at one of the corner tables with his three new buddies. Dave brought them their first round of beers. Then a horn blew and Dave had to go to the back to confirm the delivery. While he was out back, the boys had returned to work.

Todd went to work on clearing the tables when Mac stopped him.

"Need more beers kid," Mac told Todd.

"I'll let the waitress know," Todd replies, quickly growing uneasy with this man.

"Did I ask for you to pass a message? No! I said more beer. So get your scrawny ass over there and bring me some cold beer," Mac orders, a threatening smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to serve alcohol. I'll make sure someone brings some over right away," Todd states as he tries to turn and walk towards the bar.

Mac grabs Todd's arm above the elbow, squeezing it so tight that Todd cries out in pain.

"Maybe you're special in the head, boy, so I will say this again. Go get me my beer," Mac repeats. He shoves Todd, releasing his arm. Todd stumbles and bangs into the table behind him. Mac and the others burst out laughing.

Todd gets up, picking up the order slips he dropped and quickly walks into the back. Kurt glances up and notices Todd nervously looking around.

"Todd?" Kurt calls out with concern.

"Kurt, where's Dave? Or Stacie? Guy out there is demanding his beer," Todd explains.

"He's confirming a delivery. I was about to help him bring it in. Wait there and I'll go get him," Kurt tells him as he dries his hands.

Todd nods and stands by the doorway as Kurt goes out back. After a minute, he turns to look back into the bar when again Todd feels that painful grip on his arm again.

"Wow you are special!" Mac comments as he pulls Todd away from the doorway. The man backhands Todd, making him fall to the ground. "Where is my beer kid?!"

"I..I told you. I'm not allowed to serve beer," Todd repeats as he tries to back away, kicking with his legs.

"Don't you know the customer is always right boy? Dave needs to get some good help in here instead of letting trash walk through the door. Only thing that could be worse is a damn filthy mutant. Boy, you a mutant?" Mac asks as he walks over to Todd and lifts him by the collar of his shirt.

Todd is panicking as he tries to get his shirt out of the man's fist. He knows this is going to get worse unless he manages to get away.

"You do look funny boy. You are a mutant ain't you?" Mac asks as he shakes Todd. He doesn't actually believe the kid is one but is enjoying the look of fear in the kid's eyes.

Todd finally can't take it anymore. He looks up at Mac, noticing the surprise on the man's face before he covers it with slime.

"Ahh!" Mac cries out.

He releases Todd's shirt. Todd doesn't hesitate and hops over Mac to go behind the bar. He plans to hop all the way outside and to the safety of their apartment. A plan that goes sour as one of Mac's buddies steps into the doorway, blocking him. Todd turns around and finds the other buddy right behind him and bringing something down.

Todd hears the sound of shattering glass at the same time his head explodes into pain. Liquid goes into his eyes though Todd isn't sure if it's blood or beer. He falls again to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Damn kid is a mutant! His eyes even turned red!" Mac hollers as he wipes the slime from his face. Todd opens his eyes for just a moment, seeing Mac's foot before it connects with Todd's jaw. He doesn't open his eyes again as he feels the men's fists and feet hit against his body. He simply tries his best to protect his aching head.

"Leave him alone!" Growls a voice that sounds familiar to Todd. He tries to place it but doesn't need to when he hears the next shout.

"It's a fucking demon!" one of Mac's buddies cry out.

"Fuzzy?" Todd whispers and tries to wipe his eyes so he can see. When he opens them, he see's Mac's buddies fleeing from the sight of Kurt who has his image inducer turned off. "What are you thinking?" Todd asks despite the ringing in his ears. He tries to get up but slips back down.

"Get your friend! Mac you have just one minute to get out of here!" Dave shouts. Todd spots Dave standing in the doorway with a shotgun pointed at whom he assumes is Mac. But before he could look to make sure, Kurt crouches down in front of him, blocking his view.

"You're a damn Mutie lover! I swear Dave, I'll tell the whole city! Your business will be ruined!" Todd hears Mac scream before Kurt teleports him to their apartment.

Todd wobbles for a moment before leaning against a wall. He wipes his eyes again before opening them and noticing they are in the small bathroom. Kurt pulls back the shower curtain, nearly ripping it off the rings. He turns on the water quickly before turning back to Todd.

"I need see if there is any glass embedded," Kurt tells him.

Todd lowers his head and stays perfectly still as Kurt's fingers move through his hair, pulling out bits of glass and searching for broken skin.

"Good. There aren't any cuts. You are going to have one major headache though," Kurt tells him, feeling relieved.

"Already there yo," Todd mutters miserably.

"I should check for other injuries. Let me help you take off that shirt," Kurt offers.

"Trying to take advantage of me Fuzzy?" Todd asks with a smirk before wincing from the pain in his jaw.

"No more talking. Or giving me any ideas," Kurt replies as he carefully grabs the hem of Todd's black shirt and slowly pulls it up over Todd's head. Todd simply lifts his arms and let's Kurt remove the shirt and toss it aside.

"Mein Gott," Kurt mutters.

His yellow eyes slowly look over Todd's pale skin, seeing the drastic red marks and the dark purple ones forming on his sides. Kurt notices bruises on Todd's arms, leaving behind the hand impression from when Mac had grabbed him.

"Turn around," Kurt instructs Todd, not wanting to see more but knows he has to.

Todd slowly shuffles his feet, placing his hands on the wall when the room starts to spin when he does as Kurt told him. He hears Kurt take in a sharp breath. Earlier today he had a pleasant daydream where Kurt was examining him body but for a completely different reason. He really wishes this was his daydream and not from getting his butt kicked by a bunch of pricks. He hisses out when Kurt touches on of the forming purplish bruises.

"I'm sorry. Do you need help getting in the shower?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"I...I think I got man. Besides, I'm not ready for you seeing all of me just yet," Todd replies, slowly turning around and offering a smile.

"Alright. I'll grab you some clothes and set them here while you wash up," Kurt replies before teleporting out of the bathroom.

Todd has to fight the sudden urge to vomit as the smell of brimstone mixes with the nearly overpowering smell of beer. When he thinks he will be okay, he simply steps in the shower, letting the water hit his aching skin while drenching his remaining clothing. For the next several minutes, this is all he does. He barely hears Kurt open the door and leave him some clean clothes.

When Todd does finally leave the shower, he finds Kurt talking to Dave. Upon hearing him leave the bathroom, both look over at him.

"You feeling alright?" Dave asks.

Todd nods and walks over, feelings of guilt washing over him. Did he end up ruining things for him and Kurt?

"That's good. Listen, as I was telling your friend here, I think it's best that you take the next two days off. Don't worry, I'm not firing you two or anything. But you took one hell of a beating," Dave comments.

"Sorry," Todd apologizes.

"Todd, it wasn't your fault," Kurt tells him.

"Your friend is right. Mac is an ass and a half. He won't be allowed here again. Neither will his buddies," Mac promises.

"What about your business? I heard him threaten to tell everyone you allow mutants to work for you," Todd asks. Knowing how the world is, Todd feels that he just brought on a anti mutant right at this man's doorstop.

"My business will be fine. Everyone knows Mac is full of hot air. Don't know too many folks who will believe him. Besides I can ruin that guy's reputation with one rumor," Dave says with a nod as if he is considering doing just that.

"There's no need to go that far. But are you sure about us coming back?" Kurt asks.

"I'd be a fool to let you two go. That pit hasn't been this clean or running that smoothly in a long time," Dave tells them. "So rest up, specially you. Greg or Stacie will bring up your dinners for ya. Take it easy." With that Dave turns around and leaves. Kurt closes the door behind him.

"He sure is different," Todd comments.

"Ja. Almost gives you hope for the rest of them," Kurt comments before turning to Todd. "You should lie down."

"Do I have to ma?" Todd asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes to make his point. But he does walk towards the couch.

Kurt ports there ahead of him and sets the pillow in place and holds the blanket back. But instead of laying down, Todd stops and crosses his arms.

"Todd?"

"I ain't laying down by myself," Todd replies, smiling playfully.

Kurt sighs and hops over the couch, laying down.

"Come on then," Kurt tells him.

Todd sits himself between Kurt's legs and leans back against Kurt's chest. Kurt covers them both in the blanket before wrapping his arms loosely around Todd, not wanting to put any pressure on his lover's bruised body.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Kurt whispers into Todd's ear.

"Why are you sorry? You weren't the one beating the tar out of me. Besides, I told you I could take the hits," Todd replies.

Todd suddenly feels Kurt's embrace tighten, making him flinch from the pain. Feeling alarmed, he turns to his right to look at Kurt.

"Kurt? Are you..." Is all Todd is able to get out before Kurt kisses Todd's lips.

The kiss is tender, almost hesitantly. Todd hates to do this but he pulls back, breaking it and looks at Kurt.

"Fuzzy?" Todd whispers, feeling overwhelmed emotionally by the sight of Kurt's tears. "What's wrong yo? If it's about what happen, don't worry about it. I'm fine really. Besides I ain't worth..."

Kurt growls in response to Todd's words and suddenly shifts out from under Todd. Todd has to grab the back of the couch to keep from falling. His panic from earlier returns full tilt as he looks over to Kurt who straddles him and grabs Todd's wrists.

"Hey man, what are you doing?! If I said something wrong, I'm sorry!" Todd quickly apologizes, not liking the look in Kurt's eyes. His mind races over the last few minutes, over every action he did and every word he said.

Kurt forces Todd's arms above his head, trying his best not to look at the bruise hand print that comes into view as Todd's sleeve slides away.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you Todd. You are worth everything to me. So it hurts me every time I hear you put yourself down. It has for a while now," Kurt reveals as he thinks back to the countless situations in which Todd jokingly makes comments where he puts himself down. Sometimes to Kurt it sounded like Todd was trying to beat the insults with his own.

"Kurt, man, it's no big deal," Todd tries to dismiss the situation.

"Shut up! It is a big deal! I don't want you to go around and feel like you deserve to be hurt. That...that you are nothing. Because that's not true. Not to me. Stop putting yourself down. Stop saying you can take a hit. Stop sounding like that's all you're good for. I know we haven't...we just started this. Shouldn't you know though that I've always felt this way when you did that. I always kept quiet. But if we really are going to try to be together, then I need you to stop," Kurt tells Todd, his head lowered as if in defeat.

Todd is struck speechless. What do you say in a situation like this? Sure he knew he started to really put himself down a few years back. He got tired of hearing everyone else do it. He discovered that by beating them to it, it shuts them up. Same with telling the truth about his place in things. He hated it at first. Now he doesn't feel anything since it became a natural habit to him.

He pulls one of his arms free, which Kurt seems to allow, and he reaches up. He pushes the long dark blue hair out of the way, tucking it behind one of the elvish ears. Seeing Kurt cry makes Todd feel a mixture of pain and guilt. Then he realizes that Kurt is feeling the same exact thing.

"Alright, you win. I'll do my best to stop doing that. Can't promise I won't do it, it's kinda a habit now," Todd explains.

Kurt nods as he looks into Todd's eyes.

"Then every time you do that, I'll do this," Kurt tells him before kissing him deeply. Before breaking the kiss, Kurt again bites Todd's lower lip with his fangs.

Todd grimaces in pain from the bite for a moment before looking back up at Kurt.

"If it weren't for that part at the end, I'd never stop," Todd replies with a smile.

"Seriously Todd, no more," Kurt tells him, his tone between begging and threatening.

"I'll try. Just...kiss me again before I slip up," Todd asks.

Kurt grants the request and soon both of them are lost to the burning sensation their kisses are invoking. It seemed like they would never be able to stop for both needed the comfort and warmth from this moment.

But the moment changes in an instant when they hear a dark, growl like voice.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" Wolverine growls.


	11. Chapter 11

Left Behind

Chapter 11

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan," Kurt says the X-man's voice quietly as he gets off of Todd and the couch.

"Don't Logan me Elf. Outside now. You," Logan looks past Kurt, directly at Todd who is now obviously trembling, "stay where you are."

Kurt meets Logan's gaze when Logan shifts it back to him. Keeping his head up high, Kurt doesn't look away until he passes the former instructor. Logan glares at Todd one last time before closing the door.

Todd watches the door close and let's out a moan of despair. The pain of his body is nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He is sure that his brief time with Kurt has just come to an end.

Outside, Kurt turns and faces Logan. The man always carries this aura of intimidation. He's seen some of the most powerful mutants hesitate in fear of the man's rage. But Kurt refuses to cave in to the fear the man is stirring inside of him. He thinks of Todd and only Todd.

"Kurt. What has been going on since I've left?" Logan asks firmly.

"Where do you want me to start?" Kurt asks back, knowing he is challenging the Canadian.

Logan growls in irritation as he paces before Kurt.

"What did I walk in on?" Logan asks.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was kissing Todd," Kurt replies.

"Kurt, don't try to get smart with me. I want to know the how, the when, and the why," Logan tells Kurt, his voice revealing the effort of restraint he is relying on.

"Fine. How first. I made him tell me his feelings, then I revealed mine," Kurt explains.

"So Tolansky started this?" Logan questions.

"No. I did. I forced him into admitting his feelings for me," Kurt replies.

"Is that when you think you had feelings for him?"

"No. I realized I've had these feelings sometime after the battle with Apocalypse. I only recently accepted them," Kurt answers firmly.

"And what do you think your feelings are for Tolansky, Kurt?" Logan asks, stopping his pace and looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

"I love him. It's not something I think. It's what I feel," Kurt states, again bravely meeting Logan's gaze without looking away.

"Kurt, I think you are confused. What about Amanda?" Logan asks, wishing for a cigar at this moment.

"We broke up. It was just a show. To pretend I could be normal," Kurt admits.

"When?"

"The same night the others...went missing," Kurt replies, his voice cracking at the thought of that nights terrifying events.

"That night? And between that point to now, you think you have moved on from Amanda and love Tolansky? Am I getting that right?" Logan asks.

Kurt thinks about what Logan is getting at. He is suggesting that maybe Kurt is simply rebounding from his recently ended relationship with Amanda to Todd. Kurt admits he had the same concern after he discovered Todd's sketches. That's why it wasn't until days later that he confessed to Todd. He needed to make sure. And he is. Todd isn't a rebound. He isn't clinging to Todd out of desperation. It is more than than that.

"No sir you are not getting that right!" Kurt shouts at Logan. "I know I love Todd Tolansky. I have moved on. Now you need to just accept that Herr Logan."

"Watch yourself Kurt," Logan warns.

"Or what? You will try to separate us? Maybe toss him to the streets? I will teleport us as far away as I possibly can before I would ever let that happen. I love him Logan and there is nothing you can do about it," Kurt states firmly.

Logan looks the blue furred mutant over. He notices how the tail is moving as if cutting the air. How tightly the young man's fists are. The slight exposure of the fangs. And how Kurt refuses to break eye contact. The kid is showing moxy. Logan let's out a sigh.

"I ain't going to interfere with your love life kid so relax before you pass out," Logan tells him.

"Wh...what did you say?" Kurt asks dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to do anything. But I will ask that you two don't make a show of it in front of me. And be careful," Logan replies.

"I don't get it. I thought you were going to...you practically interrogated me..." Kurt rambles, struggling to keep his thoughts together.

"Well I'm not. And I had to give you a hard time. If you had seemed unsure at any point, then I would have stepped in. You are not going to get an easier time from the others on either side when they come back. So I needed to be sure. I don't like having two teens moping around or worse under the same roof as myself. So go on inside and send Tolansky out here. When I'm done talking to him, then I am going to talk to the both of you," Logan replies tiredly.

"Are you going to do the same thing you did with me to him?" Kurt asks, growing worried about the idea of Todd being grilled.

"Trust me kid, it's for the best for both of you. I won't hurt him. And I won't be as hard," Logan promises.

Kurt doesn't feel much better but decides not to push things. He opens the door and goes inside. He approaches Todd whose own yellow eyes are large from fear.

"He wants to have a few words with you," Kurt mutters.

Todd looks at the open doorway and slowly gets up. He steps forward before Kurt lays a hand on his shoulder. Kurt leans close to Todd's ear and whispers "I love you." Todd nods and continues to go have his turn with Logan.

Once outside he closes the door.

"Tolansky..." Logan calls out.

Todd feels a moment of fear and actually starts to hop away.

"Stop right there Toad!" Logan orders.

Todd freezes and looks back at the scariest X-man.

"Get back over here," the man growls.

Todd does so slowly.

"We are going to talk about what I walked into," Logan states.

"What is there to talk about yo? We're together," Todd replies before he could stop himself.

"Are you? And here I thought you two were always rivals. Just playing nice because of what you both experienced," Logan comments.

"Yeah, we were. But things are different now," Todd answers. He thinks about the words Kurt whispered into his ear before this conversation and his earlier decision that Kurt is worth it all to him. Even facing the scary man with razors in his hands.

"How so?" Logan asks, glancing at the smaller boy with raised eye brows. His pose is different from Kurt's. The kid is crouched down, looking to be ready to hop away at a moments notice. But Tolansky is slowly meeting Logan's gaze with the same determination as Kurt, his voice growing firm.

"I...love him. And I don't want to lose him," Todd replies.

Logan doesn't miss the pleading tone that came with the last sentence. Tolansky doesn't have the same strength as Kurt but he has a strength none the less. One he doubts the kid even realizes. Maybe he is drawing it from Kurt? Where ever the source is, Logan still had to respect the kid. Tolansky certainly doesn't seem like the type to state his his honest feelings. Heck, honesty and Tolansky doesn't seem to go along period. But Logan remembers reading the file that the Professor has on Tolansky. He knows the kid's wretched history. So he knows why there was a pleading tone in Tolansky's voice at the end.

"Well, as far as I'm concern, you won't. At least, not because of me. But I will warn you, you hurt him and I may accidentally forget that I'm one of the good guys. Am I clear?" Logan asks, meeting Todd's nervous gaze.

Todd nods slowly, unable to say a word. His mind repeats two simple thoughts. One is that he will be allowed to be with Kurt. The second is that he will come out of this little chat alive and with all of his limbs. When did his luck change?

"Good. Go hop back in. I need to talk to both of you. Then I am going to have a long moment to myself downstairs," Logan says with a sigh.

Todd doesn't hesitate and quickly hops over to the door and disappears inside.

"A very very long moment to myself after this," Logan mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Todd and Kurt exchange glances as Todd hops to the couch. Both are curious about the others little talk with Wolverine but know that they have to wait. Kurt offers Todd a fanged smile and Todd returns it nervously. Both jump when Logan closes the door after he comes in.

"Alright boys. So that we are all on the same page, I don't personally care that you two are together. Just...be discreet," Logan mutters.

Both teens nod in agreement.

"Moving on, I am only stopping by. I felt I should check in on you when I was given the opportunity. I already had a chat with Dave so I know what happened," Logan informs them. He notices Todd shift uncomfortable.

"Tolansky, you took a beating. Are you alright? Don't need any medical attention I hope," Logan asks.

Todd simply shakes his head before looking like he is studying his shoes.

"Well, I do encourage you to take Dave's suggestion and rest up a bit. He says you both have been doing good work so keep it up. And if that Mac comes back, stay clear of him. Both of you," Logan tells them firmly. "Besides that, there really isn't anything for me to export. Everyone is still missing. But there hasn't been anymore incidents either. I have a feeling that until they return, we won't learn anything more."

"Does that mean you will be staying here?" Kurt asks.

"No elf. I had to owe a few people to get the little information I did get and I plan to repay those debts. When I won't have to take off, well, who knows. But it seems you two are alright on your own. So I don't have real concerns about that. Just follow the house rules," Logan replies.

Again both teens nod and watch as Logan turns and leaves to have his moment to himself. Slowly Kurt looks over to Todd who seems to be frozen in place besides him.

"Todd?"

"Man...I have never been so scared in my life yo. He won't skin us in our sleep or something, will he?" Todd asks, still looking at the door.

"Nein. He said he doesn't have a problem with us and Logan isn't one to lie about such things. If it ire ares him, well you know," Kurt replies.

Todd nods quietly, still not getting over that fact that Wolverine isn't going to interfere with their relationship.

"Todd?"

"Yeah man?" Todd replies, finally shaking the thoughts aside and looks over at Kurt.

"You keep spacing out. Are you really okay?" Kurt asks with concern.

Todd realizes that Kurt's tail is wrapping itself around his waist, gently tugging for him to move closer. Todd complies and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Just...didn't picture things happening that way is all," Todd admits.

"Ja. I was afraid too. He grilled me pretty hard about my feelings for you. But he did it for a good reason," Kurt shares.

"There was a reason behind that? I thought he was simply enjoying making me squirm," Todd mutters.

"Your little talk seemed to be a rather short one," Kurt comments.

"Short but still terrifying. So what's the reason you were talking about?" Todd prods slightly.

"He pretty much told me what you and I already talked about. That when the others come back, if they find out, they will be just as hard on us. He wanted to see if we were really serious about this or not," Kurt explains. "Or at least if I am serious about this."

"Whoa, wait right there. What is that suppose to mean?" Todd asks, shifting to look at Kurt directly. He notices the thoughtful expression on Kurt's face.

"While I was talking with Logan, something came to mind. If our friends come back, and they said we had to choose. Them or me, which would you choose?" Kurt asks.

"Ain't it a bit early to be thinking like this yo?" Todd asks. But he knows this question needs to be answered from both of them. Specially if they are to have any hope that their friends will come back.

"Tell me, Todd. Me or them?" Kurt asks.

"You already know the answer fuzzy. I said it earlier. You are worth any trouble that is caused by us being us. Even if it means leaving the Brotherhood. Which I'm sure will happen," Todd replies. "Regardless, it's you yo. But what about you? Your fellow X-geeks or me?"

Kurt reaches out and using his hand, he lifts Todd's chin as he moves in to kiss Todd. Just before their lips touch, Kurt replies.

"It would hurt to leave them but if they make me choose, I'd leave them. As long as you are waiting for me," Kurt whispers before meeting Todd's lips with his own. 

Meanwhile Logan is sitting in his usual spot. Dave passes him a cold beer and the two look over the bar in silence for a few minutes.

"So are they okay?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, they're fine. I rattled them a bit but they needed it. Things are not going to be easy for them and they need to be aware of it," Logan replies.

"You shouldn't be so hard with them. Those two aren't dumb. Even the smaller one knows what is up against. Think he knows better than the blue one," Dave shares his thoughts with Logan.

"Hmm. You have a point Dave. I got to stop underestimating them," Logan replies, with voice heavy with exhaustion.

He hasn't told the boys or Dave that he has been placed in the front lines of riots these last few days. Often he has to go in and try to rescue the mutant in trouble. The last two missions ended in failure. Seven young mutants are being buried. Add that intelligence has revealed that Trask is once again in operation after some organization helped him escape. S.H.I.E.L.D warned him that he may start hearing of Sentinels once again patrolling the streets. They offered Logan protection for himself and the two boys but they would have to leave and go to one of the hidden S.H.I.E.L.D bases. Most likely an underground locations.

He turned the offer down. He rather not have the teens afraid that a Sentinel could grab them at any time but he didn't think they could handle being locked up underground surrounded by non mutant soldiers for every moment of every day. He knows he couldn't handle it for long without going crazy.

"Nothing wrong with trying to protect them. Just focus on protecting them from out there," Dave gestures towards the door.

"Dave, I need to ask you something. First, what do you know of Sentinels?" Logan asks.

"Mutant hunting robots is the general description of them," Dave replies. He saw the news a few years ago. Saw them attacking mutants, including the blue kid he recalls. And they were used again to help battle some threat to the world.

"That sums it up pretty well actually. Well, there making a come back. So my concern is that if you rather not have any further trouble, let me know now and I'll see to it that we're gone in the morning," Logan tells Dave, watching for the man's reaction.

"Don't bother. I need the help and those two do really good work. About to give them new responsibilities. Which reminds me, today is Friday," Dave goes to the register and pulls out some money. "Give this to them and take them out before you take off tonight. If things are going to get that bad, at least give them some fresh air."

Logan accepts the money, holding it between is fingers as he finishes his beer.

"Well anytime you need us to disappear, just let me know," Logan repeats as he gets up.

He see's Dave nod in agreement before he returns to the apartment. He jiggles the handle for a moment, hoping this will interrupt any activity the two are doing inside. When he opens the door, he finds Tolansky sitting up from the couch as Kurt reappears on the mattress. At least they had the sense to stop. But they were doing a lousy job at pretending they weren't doing anything. Their faces were simply too flushed.

"Got something from Dave for you," Logan tells them, holding out the money. He passes half to Kurt and the other half to Todd who looks at the money strangely as if he never seen money before. "Today's payday. If you two can catch your breath, I'll take you out in a few minutes. Sure there are some stores still open."

Logan looks in the fridge and and cupboards, making a mental grocery list. "Going to need some food soon too by the looks of it," Logan grumbles.

The next morning, Todd stirs, trying to resist waking up.

"Todd. Todd wake up," Kurt whispers in his ear.

"Why man? I'm comfortable," Todd replies sleepily.

"Because I need to go to the bathroom," Kurt replies.

Todd sighs and sits up, letting Kurt teleport into the bathroom. He lays back down and groans as the headache from the day before slowly returns. He pushes himself into the back of the couch, while being mindful of the sore spot on his head where the beer bottle connected. There isn't going to be anymore sleep for him but he wasn't ready to face the start of a day just yet.

He hears Kurt leave the bathroom and hopes that he will crawl back onto the couch with him. Instead, after a few minutes, he feels Kurt tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sleep fuzzy," Todd replies.

"Maybe, after you would just turn around," Kurt replies.

Curiously, Todd sits up and turns towards Kurt. Kurt is holding up a glass of orange juice and a couple of blue pills.

"Ah, man, I don't think I need those for some time," Todd comments.

"They're not those kind of blue pills! They're alieve," Kurt mumbles.

"I knew that," Todd replies with a smile. He is happy with the idea that Kurt seems to know what he needs at the moment. He takes the pills and chases it down with the juice, setting the empty glass on the floor before laying back down. "Now will you lay back down?"

"Is this all you plan to do?" Kurt asks as he lays down on his side on the couch, his body tight against Todd's back.

"I was told I should get some rest. For my bruises and all," Todd replies. He considers that he is becoming addicted from the warmth of Kurt's body. He simply can't get enough. There are worse addictions out there he reasons. And there are better ones like kissing Kurt. He is pondering which he likes more when he feels Kurt lick his ear. His body shivers from the sensation of Kurt's tongue against his skin. He also notices Kurt's fingers are touching where the hand print bruise ever so lightly.

"What are you up to fuzzy?" Todd asks.

"Nothing. But I'd like you to do something for me," Kurt coos into Todd's ear.

"Su...sure thing," Todd agrees, hoping it is another heated kissing session.

"Take off your shirt. Or let me do it," Kurt requests.

"Uh, I thought you said we were going to take things slow?" Todd replies nervously. The last few nights he has imagined going further with Kurt besides the kissing. But to actually do scares him for some reason.

"Trust me," Kurt encourages, moving his hands down to the hem of Todd's shirt.

Todd sits up and let's Kurt remove his shirt and toss it onto the floor, covering the juice glass. Kurt shifts so that Todd is sitting between his legs. Soon Todd feels Kurt's fingers gliding over the skin on his back. The hands travel up his back along his bony spine then over his shoulders. Todd is wondering what the furry elf is thinking when Kurt starts to kiss lightly on the bruised skin.

Todd takes in a sharp breath and again bites into his knuckle. Kurt's kisses win over anything else!

Kurt notices Todd's body shivering at his kisses and he stops.

"Is this okay Todd?" Kurt asks teasingly.

"Oh yeah! I mean, yeah, it's okay," Todd mumbles as his face reddens. "What are you doing though?"

"Isn't it a common practice to kiss injuries so they get better faster?" Kurt asks but he doesn't wait for an answer before going back to kissing on Todd's back.

"Ahh!" Toad moans out, not able to muffle it in time. There is a haze coming over his mind, making his thoughts slow to form. Why is he growing warm? Is he always this warm? What was he going to do?

Kurt kisses as low as he can then kisses up Todd's spine. He notices the few old scars on Todd's back and hopes they are just from childhood mishaps. Maybe one day he will ask Todd about them, but not right now. When Kurt first thought of this, a old thought popped up. Todd wasn't one for hygiene. And he hears the others describe his skin as being slimy. The fact that the thought came to mind made Kurt once again disgusted in himself. That was then before he knew really who Todd was. And with these kisses, he finds Todd's skin not at all slimy. His sensitive nose picked up an earthy moss like scent though faint, and he smiles. It reminds him of laying down on a forest bed on one of his few natural outings with Hank. He moves along Todd's right shoulder and playfully nips a spot of un-bruised skin.

"Hey! I thought you were going to kiss the bruises, not add some of your own!" Todd cries out, turning to look at Kurt.

"I was getting jealous. Besides, this one is fading," Kurt points out, stroking the spot where he first left his mark.

Kurt returns to the spot where he had just nipped Todd and enjoys the reactions from Todd as he kisses, bites, and sucks the spot for several minutes. When he finally stops, Todd is actually panting, his face flushed.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Kurt asks with a knowing smile.

Todd simply glares at him as he works to calm himself down. During the kissing session he had to reach out and grab the blanket and cover himself. He really hopes Kurt doesn't notice. He also wishes he had Kurt's ability so he could just port into the bathroom and take care of it. So he is relived when Kurt gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen area.

"I'll make us eggs. Fried or scrambled?" Kurt asks.

"Don't care as long as it's cooked yo. Be back out in a minute," Todd replies as he quickly hops to the bathroom.

Kurt chuckles once the door closes. He tells himself he shouldn't be so mean to his boyfriend but he finds it hard not to do. Todd simply begs to be teased. But he sighs as he remembers his promise to Logan before he left the night before. They had another private conversation though it was nothing like the previous one. Logan explained his concerns, first about Todd then their developing situation.

Concerning Todd, Logan shared with Kurt the personal information on Todd's background. At first he was mad at Logan, almost believed Logan was going back on what he said earlier. But Logan didn't stop. He told him of Todd's personal history, some that Kurt already knew if only a little. When Kurt demanded to know why Logan was telling him this, Logan explained to him that with such a history, Kurt needed to be careful with Todd. Not to push things too fast. For their sake, they needed to take their time with things. Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that Logan just didn't want to walk in while they were doing certain activities. And boy did he want to do those activities. But he was going to take Logan's advice.

The second part of the conversation was the worse part. Hearing news that the Sentinels were back in production still makes Kurt shiver in fear. Specially when Kurt thinks about Mac's threats. He remembers when Duncan and his pals took it upon themselves to hunt mutants. He knows how bad this can get. He hasn't yet shared this with Todd. He wants to wait and let Todd have the day without worry. Kurt nods to himself. There is always tomorrow he assures himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Left Behind

Chapter 12

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day both Kurt and Todd would remember how good the day had started. After showers they watched a few Die Hard movies, including them quoting their favorite lines and arguing whether Bruce Willis or Arnold Schwarzenegger was the most hardcore. Todd volunteered to try to make lunch, some simple microwave pizzas. How Todd managed to make them both actually explode will always be beyond Kurt. When after came, they started talking about their missing mates over a card game. Mostly funny stories like Kitty's driving lessons and Tabbie's little boom pranks. Kurt gained new respect for Boom Boom when he learned that she set her little booms off in Mystique's room. Both ignored the other's obvious signs that they missed their mates.

Right now they were talking about the on and off again couple between their teams, Lance and Kitty.

"Man, you could always tell when he came back from a date. He'd have this funny face and you couldn't talk to him. And if you said 'Kitty', he'd run to the window looking for her!" Todd told him.

"Kitty isn't much better. The phone rings and you call her, she will phase through anyone standing in her way! Once it was just her parents but she went on talking as if it were Lance on the other line. She was beat red during dinner!" Kurt shares, smiling at the memory.

"She comes off as an air head but I gotta give her credit yo. She faced the worse in Lance and didn't flinch. We did but that was because you never now which of his tremors was going to bring down the roof," Todd comments, looking up at their apartment ceiling as if he could see the cracks form from the memory.

"Lance isn't too bad either. Kinda wish Scott didn't give him a hard time, or things would have been different...easier for them," Kurt says sadly.

Todd knows what he is thinking. And it isn't about Lance and Kitty. "They do just fine fuzzy. So will we yo. I already told you I'd leave them. And I'm no Lance. I can take anything Summers and the rest of them can dish out," Todd tells Kurt with a smile. He won't tell the elf that he has already decided to do just that. Still not sure about joining the X-men and fighting his friends but he believes that he can convince baldy to at least let him stay with Kurt. Well, once they rebuild the mansion again.

"Ja, I..." Kurt is about to reply when they hear the sounds of shattered glass below them.

"Damn Mutie Lover!" Is the shout they heard and neither had to figure out who it is. Mac is back.

"We need to go down there yo!" Todd yells as he gets up and hops to the door. Kurt grabs his shoulder and ports him down to the bar.

Todd is the first to see the flames and the busted window.

"They're trying to burn the place down!" Todd shouts as he points to the spreading flames.

"Get the fire extinguisher! I'll look for Dave and Greg," Kurt tells Todd and heads to the back when a second molotov cocktail breaks through another window on the other side of the bar.

"Forget the extinguisher! Let's find them and get out of here," Todd says as he hops pass Kurt to the back. They find the back empty and they look at each other confused for a moment when a third bottle is heard shattering followed by a fourth one. Kurt looks in the direction of where the deliveries are made. He grabs Todd's arm and pulls him in that direction. The door bursts open and they see Dave.

"Boys! This way!" Dave shouts.

Todd doesn't hesitate and hops over to the bar owner. It wasn't until he was outside that he realizes Kurt isn't with him.

"Fuzzy?" Todd calls as he is about to go back into the bar when Dave grabs him firmly by the shoulder.

"Your friend vanished. He is probably upstairs grabbing what he can. He'll show up in a minute," Dave told him.

Just as Dave said this Kurt appears a little ways behind them, holding some of their packs. Todd hops over but before he reaches Kurt, Kurt again teleports. Todd looks up towards the apartment when a old Chevy truck pulls up close to where he is at. He braces himself for a fight, expecting Mac to pop out of the driver's side of the door. Instead he see's Greg the chef.

"Greg help him get the packs loaded!" Dave shouts at he picks up some of them and tosses them into the back.

"Gotta be quick boss, Mac has a group on their way," Greg informs them. Todd catches a glimpse of Kurt as he drops off more packs before disappearing again before Todd can tell him it's not worth it. He decides to hop up and at least help Kurt before Dave grabs him and tosses him into the back of the truck.

"Don't worry about your friend. Grab that tarp and hide under it now," Dave orders.

"Screw you! I ain't hiding and I ain't going to sit here and do nothing!" Todd shouts as he tries to hop out of the truck. But Greg throws a pack at him, knocking him back.

"Last time!" He hears Kurt's voice call out.

"Kurt!" Todd calls out as he scrambles to his legs.

Greg climbs into the back of the truck and grabs Todd by the collar just as he is about to hop. Greg gives him a powerful shake.

"He knows what is doing. You go in there and you risk both of you. Do as Dave says now. Your friend will be here in just a minute. Trust him," Greg tells him.

Todd struggles to get out of Greg's grasp, determined to go after Kurt. When he feels someone poking him on the shoulder and Greg releasing him, he turns with his fist raised, expecting to hit Dave. Instead his fist is caught in the all to familiar three fingered hand.

"Todd it's me! Calm down," Kurt tells him, looking him in the eyes.

"Both of you under that tarp now!" Dave shouts as Greg hops out of the truck and runs to the driver side door.

Kurt pulls Todd down and grabs the tarp, covering them both. But Todd notices something flying in the sky just before Kurt covered his head with the tarp. Something robotic. Something he remembers from before. He turns his head towards the fuzzy elf.

"I...I think I just...just saw a...a...," Todd tries to get the name of that machine out of his mouth.

"A Sentinel. I know," is all Kurt replies before placing a finger to his lips, signaling that they needed to be quiet.

Todd feels the last of the packs being tossed on top of them while the truck's engine roars to life. A car door slams. Soon Todd feels the vehicle is in motion. As he lays there under the tarp next to Nightcrawler, he thinks about what just happened. He realizes this must be a back up plan just in case something went wrong. A plan he didn't even know was in place. A plan he wasn't apart of. But the elf knew. And he wasn't surprised when Todd told him about the Sentinel. The elf already knew about that too. Todd starts to wonder what else he doesn't know.

Kurt and Todd stay hidden under the tarp for some time even after the truck stopped moving. Dave had told them they they were at their new location but needed to wait until after dark before going in. So they remained where they were, laying on the ridged floor of the truck bed.

Todd had shifted enough to have his back facing Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and how Kurt knew so much while he was left in the dark. He was made useless. He hated that. And he couldn't help but feel set up by blue boy. Why didn't he tell Todd about the plan? Had figured out some small part for him to play instead of treating him like a weakling? And how long did he know about those wretched Sentinels?

He remembers fighting against one when Mystique had the Brotherhood team up with the X-geeks. Blob had been captured. He remembers a brief moment when he and Kurt were on the same street lamp for just an instant before it got blasted. They were able to use their agility to escape from that monstrosity of machinery. But that was just one robot. And they had their team mates. Now it was just the two of them. And who knew how many Sentinels were out there hunting the remaining mutants. Their chances weren't looking too good.

Todd wants to yell at Kurt, to demand why he wasn't at least told about those. Ask him if the Night creeper actually saw him as weak and pathetic. Maybe even duke it out they did in the old days. But part of him also wanted to hold onto his elf as tightly as he could. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't allow himself to be that weak. Yet he knows he isn't that strong either. He's terrified. He had hoped things wouldn't get worse. But they just did. He has no idea how he's going to deal with this. Part of him just wants to hide forever. A darker parts want to do something else. To give up. Let the anti-mutants groups, the unorganized mutant haters, and the Sentinels win. He throws those thoughts away. Yes, he wants to be with Kurt more than anything. But the little bit of pride that he could muster encourages him to stay angry at the elf.

Kurt is staring at the back of his boyfriend. The same back that earlier today he had kissed. He wonders if laying on this ridged floor is causing Todd some pain with his bruises from the day before. He reminds himself to ask for some aspirin when they are finally allowed to go wherever they are going. He hopes that Todd will accept them from him. He isn't going to kid himself. He screwed up. Royally. He saw the anger on Todd's eyes when he caught his fist from nearly connecting with his face. And now Todd facing away from him.

Looking at Todd's back is making him hurt. He wants to shift closer, grab Todd and pull the former rival close to his body while apologizing profusely. But he thinks about his talk with Logan and how Logan advised him to be careful. Now he realizes it wasn't just about how their relationship might develop physically. It was about the relationship itself. Kurt wonders if there is anything he could do now or leave things as they are.

Before he could decide, he hears the tailgate get dropped.

"Alright boys, it should be safe now to come out," Dave tells them.

Kurt and Todd push down the tarp and they get up. Both want to stretch but instead they grab as much as they could carry and follow Dave. They are at a two story dark colored house. They notice the barred windows. They also notice the lack of neighbors. Dave leads them to the back and opens the back door.

A large woman meets them inside. Kurt stops suddenly and hits his image inducer.

"No need sweetie. You're safe here," the woman tells him. "Follow me boys and I'll show you to where you will be staying for a bit."

The woman waves for them to follow and takes them down a narrow hallway. She stops in front of a door and opens it. She steps forward and hits a light switch before stepping back out and gesturing to the boys to go ahead of her. Kurt walks pass her, followed by Todd. They find themselves walking down a set of stairs and into a spacious basement, though it's no where near as big as the studio apartment. Someone has been cleaning down here for they could smell the pinesol. There was an old orange red recliner in the corner and a single full size mattress on the floor. There is some bare shelves on the walls and two small wooden stands.

"You boys go ahead and set down your things, unpack. If you need the bathroom it's the door across from that one. No one uses it so it will be all yours. It's clean too. If you need anything, let me know," the woman tells them from the stairs. Dave comes down the steps carrying some more of the packs.

"That's Miss Gennie. Greg's sweetheart. She's a good woman. Don't be afraid of her," Dave tells them. "I will get the rest of your packs. Then I'll explain the rules."

He sets the packs down besides the stairs before turning around and climbing them again. Kurt glances over at Todd at the same time Todd glances over to him. They then quickly looked away. In silence they sorted the packs. Logan's few packs were left by the stairs. Kurt's were against the right way, Todd's against the left except for the laptop and the single pack holding the various cables and such are next to one of the stands.

Finally they are done and both are tired. But neither could sleep. Todd sits against the wall as Kurt sits on the stairs. They hear the truck rumble to life faintly and both look in the direction of the door on top of the stairs.

"It doesn't look like we will be working anymore," Kurt comments sadly.

"It sucks yo. I...kinda liked it," Todd replies just as sadly.

Neither say anything for a moment. Finally Kurt decides to face the consequences of his actions.

"Todd I know you are mad at me," Kurt states.

"Yeah, yeah I'm mad at you yo. Why didn't you tell me there was a back up plan in case things went wrong?! Why didn't it involve me? Why was I made to be useless?!" Todd shouts at him as his anger spills out.

"The back up plan didn't involve either of us. I was suppose to be in the truck and that was it. Going back into the apartment...I did that on my own. I...I couldn't just leave things. I wanted to save as much as I could so...so we wouldn't lose everything," Kurt begins to explain.

"You put yourself at risk for these things?" Todd asks skeptically.

"I know it was stupid. I should have stopped after the second trip. I saved the most important things then. But when I looked around and saw the things we touched, the things we shared, I couldn't just leave them behind," Kurt replies.

Kurt gets up and goes to his pack, the one Todd recognizes as the one which held the family picture. Todd watches as he opens it and pulls out Todd's sketchbooks. Kurt walks over to Todd and holds them out to him.

Todd looks at the sketchbooks in Kurt's hand. In his mind he see's Kurt teleporting into the apartment that has begun to fill with smoke. Instead of going straight for his pack, he goes for the couch, tearing the cushions away as he searches for the sketchbooks. Fuzzy finds them but instead of just throwing them in Todd's things, he puts them in the pack that holds the most important things to the elf. This image makes Todd's chest ache.

"I'm sorry Todd. I...I should have told you what I knew. It...I just kept hoping it would never happen. There would always be later. We...were having a good time. Didn't want it ruined," Kurt rambles on as his hand holding the sketchbooks begins to shake.

Todd can no longer take it. He grabs Kurt's wrist and pulls him down. The sketchbooks fall out of Kurt's hand as he is pulled down and embraced in a hold that felt desperate. Todd holds him tightly, his face pressed into Kurt's right shoulder. Kurt carefully wraps his arms around him. He pretends not to notice Todd's shuddering or the muffled cries. He feels his shirt where Todd's face is pressed against grow moist. For Todd's sake he pretends. But he can't stop his own tears from falling.

After a few minutes, Todd relaxes his hold on Kurt. Kurt shifts back, giving Todd a little space. He makes sure not to look directly at Todd as he wipes his eyes and takes a few shaky breathes.

"Thanks man. I mean it. But never, never do that to me again. Okay?" Todd asks, his voice a bit strained.

"I didn't mean to make you feel useless Todd. I'm sorry for that too. As I said, what I did wasn't part of the plan," Kurt apologizes again.

"Forget it. As long as you promise not to do it again. Not without me yo,"Todd replies.

"Ja, I promise. There is something else I should tell you. Logan told me before he left. Like I said earlier, we were having a good time and I..." Kurt starts to share.

"Get to the point yo," Todd interrupts. He doesn't believe he is going to like what Kurt will tell him but appreciates Kurt's effort to not hold anything back at the moment.

"As you saw before we left, the Sentinels are back. Someone broke Trask out and somehow they got the permission to put them back into production. Government is trying to investigate but Logan says it could take a long time to get it straighten out. So they are allowed to hunt and capture us. He thought our days working in the open like before were numbered. Didn't realize just how small that number was," Kurt reveals to Todd.

"Yeah, I figured out that much," Todd replies. He thinks this over and suddenly laughs.

"Todd?" Kurt says his boyfriend's name, fear slowly filling him. Maybe that was too much for him.

"Sorry man. It's just...I tried to think we were spared from what ever is happening to the others for some good reason. But we weren't spared. No, we were left here to suffer yo. Left behind like the pathetic freaks we are. Left behind to be hunted. Live in fear," Todd shares, knowing he isn't making any sense.

"I've thought the same things," Kurt shares, surprising Todd. "It's true. But we can't give in to those thoughts. No matter how true they seem to be."

"What's the point?" Todd asks.

"It would ruin the good things we do have. Things like this," Kurt replies as he moves closer, lifting Todd's chin with his hand. Kurt kisses him deeply and this again brings tears to Todd's eyes. They don't stop for breath until they hear the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

Left Behind

Chapter 13

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both look up the stairs, not thinking of moving away from each other. Mrs Geenie walks down a few steps, carrying some spare blankets when she notices the pair of teens. Kurt notices her eyes widen.

"Sorry boys if I interrupted anything. I didn't know you were...so close," Mrs. Geenie states, her voice sounding strange at the last few words.

Kurt gets up and walks over to Mrs. Geenie who passes the blankets she is carrying to him.

"Sorry Mrs. Geenie. We were just talking," Kurt apologizes, blushing at being caught.

Todd eyes narrow as he looks at the woman. His ears picked up a slight shift in tone when she commented on them being close. It sounded strangely familiar.

"I see. Well I forgot to bring these blankets down. Can't have you sleeping without them. I may be able to get another mattress down here or something," Mrs. Geenie comments.

"This is fine, yo," Todd replies. He doesn't miss the disgusted look made in his direction.

Mrs. Geenie doesn't say anything but nods before going back up the stairs. After a few minutes, Kurt breaks the silence.

"That was pretty embarrassing," Kurt comments.

"More like awkward. I don't think she likes us as a couple, yo," Todd replies. He keeps the thought that there is something strange about that woman to himself. He looks over at Kurt and wonders if he noticed anything too.

"I hate to suggest it but while we are here, maybe we should follow Logan's advice. About being discreet. At least, for now," Kurt suggests to Todd, meeting his pale yellow gaze sadly.

"Sure man. Hopefully we won't be here too long," Todd agrees though he hates the idea. Since seeing the single mattress, he was looking forward to sharing it with Kurt. But now it looks like that orange red recliner has his name on it.

Kurt sets the blankets down on the mattress and glances back at Todd with a smile. His tail swishes playfully.

"What are you up to fuz..." Is all Todd could get out before Kurt teleports to Todd's side then teleports them to the mattress. It almost makes him dizzy from suddenly going from sitting against the wall to being wrapped in arms of blue fur.

"We should get some sleep," Kurt whispers into his ear, pulling him back on the bed.

"Wait, didn't you just say we should be discreet?" Todd questions.

"Ja. I don't think we will receive any more visitors tonight though. And I get up earlier than you. So where's the harm? Besides, I have trouble sleeping without you," Kurt replies as he licks along Todd's ear.

"Man, you're evil!" Todd mutters after he bites his lip to keep from moaning.

Kurt only laughs as he again uses his tail to cover them both in the blankets. He is relieved that Todd forgave him. He hated himself for what he had made Todd feel. So he is enjoying this moment for something tells him things will get worse somehow before that improve in the slightest. So in this dark moment, he is grateful that he is able to hold Todd.

Over the next few days, Kurt and Todd have been helping Mrs. Geenie with various chores. She seemed to do her best to keep them separated. One would do yard work while the other stayed inside and did dishes. One would sweep and mop the floors while the other would help her clean the attic since that is where all the stuff in the basement went. They only had the nights together for she always asked one of them away while they ate. Kurt simply accepted it, stating that she was putting herself in danger for them. But Todd hated it.

Yet he knew something Kurt didn't. Over these last few days, he has been watching their host. Something about her had rubbed him the wrong way. And it wasn't just how she was doing her best to keep them apart. As time went by, Todd grew confident in his assumption. He knows why she seemed so familiar that night.

He is carrying a basket of freshly washed clothes outside to the line where she is hanging up the load in the basket she had brought out. Kurt was inside sweeping the floors. Dave and Greg have been working on moving things to a new location. They had thought they could save the old bar but there was simply too much damage. So it was just the two of them. Todd decides to make his move.

"Here are the rest of the clothes. I'm going to go back in and help Kurt," Todd states.

"I think he's doing fine dear. Would you mind helping me out for a few minutes?" Mrs. Geenie asks.

"Yeah, he is fine. That's one of the things I love about him," Todd replies with a smile. He is watching the reaction of the woman from the corner of his eye. His smile widens as she tightens her jaw at that comment.

"How nice," is all she says.

"Very nice. Any word from our pal Logan yet?" Todd asks.

"Dave has spoken to him. But that's all I know," Mrs. Geenie replies.

"Huh. Wonder if there's a way we could get in touch with him. Kurt has decided to go to Germany," Todd lies. He watches Mrs. Geenie stop cold at this for a moment before returning to her task.

"Why Germany, if I may ask?" Mrs. Geenie asks quietly.

"Because that's where his parents live, yo. Great folks really. They really love him and he them. Ya know?" Todd continues.

Mrs. Geenie doesn't reply. But Todd notices her eyes change. A familiar glowing yellow.

"You don't seem to like that news mam. Why is that? Anything wrong with him having 'loving parents'?" Todd pushes a little. He needs to make sure.

"Nothing at all. Everyone deserves...parents," Mrs. Geenie replies.

"Is that why you weren't one to him? How about you stop pretending and show me the real you now?" Todd asks, walking closer to her.

"What are you talking about dearie? You know who.." She is about to say more as she turns to face him. But Todd spits a nice amount of slime at her face.

"You disgusting worm!" The woman screams out as she wipes her face.

"Hey Mystique," Todd greets, smiling winningly.

The woman glares at him as she wipes away the last of the slime. She looks about before shifting into her true self.

"I should make you pay for that," Mystique threatens.

"I'm not afraid of you," Todd replies, proud that his voice didn't reveal that lie. "I'm going to go inside now. Tell Kurt that his witch of a mother got left behind too."

Todd turns and goes to hop away when he feels something huge grab his shoulder and slams him painfully against the wooden laundry post. He opens his eyes and finds Mystique glaring down at him, her face looking like it is trying to shift but not into any form recognizes.

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep that filthy trap of yours shut! Am I clear?" Mystique asks, making it clear there is only one answer she will accept.

"I don't...I won't listen to your orders anymore! You can't scare me!" Todd shouts defiantly at her. This bit of bravado awards him with a punch in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"Oh, I think I can. And I think you are going to start answering my questions, you pathetic little maggot. Starting with what are you doing with him?" Mystique asks.

Todd slowly gets to his feet and looks up to meet Mystique's heated gaze. He smiles at her.

"Didn't you catch us the other day? Kissing? We're together you stupid," Todd replies before getting cut off with a hard slap across the face.

"Don't you dare say that again in my presence," Mystique warns him.

Todd again meets with her rage filled gaze. "Why does it make you so mad? Is it because I'm with a guy that sickens you? Or that he is an X-man? Or maybe it's because it's with your son, yo," Todd questions her.

Mystique growls out in rage as she grabs him by his hair and slams his head back so hard against the wooden post that he see's spots before his eyes.

"You will stay away from him! If I catch you, if I even think you are disobeying me, it won't be you that I will be hurting. I want you to end things with him. If not, you will never see him alive again. Am I clear Toad?" Mystique asks.

"You wouldn't stoop that low to hurt your own son," Todd replies. This time his voice isn't able to mask the fear. He knows what this woman is capable of. He knows what she can turn into and do in those monstrous forms.

"Wouldn't I Toad? Maybe I should give you an example," she replies with a smile.

To Todd's horror, she begins to shift slowly into the creature that she long ago used to scare him into doing her bidding and thus join the Brotherhood. He starts to cry out but stifles it with his fist. When she completes the transformation, she smiles down at him before turning towards the house. Todd suddenly knows what she intends to do and quickly hops in front of her to stop her.

"Is there something you want to say Toad?" The monstrous form asks.

"Don't...don't go near him," Todd pleas.

"Then you know what you have to do," Mystique replies before shifting back into the form of Mrs. Geenie. "Get the rest of those clothes on the line. And if need be, stay out here until you can compose yourself. And you better not even think of telling him who I really am. Or you will have some broken bones to explain."

Todd watches her start to walk toward the house before stopping after a few steps.

"You do not even deserve his love Toad. Or anyone else's for that matter. You will always be the weak, disgusting Toad that everyone hates. After all, didn't your own mother abandon you?" she points out without looking back at him.

The words cut Todd deeply as they intended to. Slowly he hops back to the laundry and ignoring his tears, he does as he was told.

That night, Kurt notices something is wrong with Todd. He looks so much paler than usual. His eyes are red and not from his mutation. And he keeps looking away from Kurt when their eyes meet. He has been acting so differently since coming in from putting up the laundry. Kurt tries to reach his hand out to Todd but is alarmed when Todd smacks it away.

"Don't touch me, yo," Todd threatens.

"What's wrong Todd? You have been acting funny all day," Kurt comments, his voice heavy with concern.

Todd hears this and his stomach tightens. His mind keeps telling him it has to be done or Kurt will get hurt. But it does nothing for him except increase his own self hate.

"I ain't been acting funny. Just realized something today is all," Todd replies sharply.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks. Something in Todd's tone is starting a panic in him. What is giving on, his mind screams.

"I'm tired of this yo," Todd mutters, lowering his head.

"Todd?"

"I'm tired of pretending I like you so I don't have to be alone! It makes me sick man! This is so...disgusting!" Todd shouts, thinking of what he knew would hurt Kurt. With each word, Todd feels as if he is stabbing himself.

"Todd, what are you saying?" Kurt asks, his voice already rising in pitch.

Todd slowly lifts his head, trying to keep his gaze steady as he looks into the glowing yellow eyes that he loves. And is currently filling them with pain and tears.

"I am saying that I've been lying to you. And I'm tired of it. I don't like you. Who could? Heck, even your precious Amanda couldn't stomach you. I just can't believe you fell for it so easily. You X-geeks are really a sad bunch," Todd tells Kurt. He begins to wish for Kurt to teleport out of the room for he's not sure how many more lies he can stomach.

"Todd, I know that isn't true," Kurt says quietly. He again tries to reach out.

Todd ducks the touch and quickly punches at Kurt, sure that the blue elf will dodge it. His blood runs cold when the punch connects to the left side of Kurt's face, the force of the hit knocking him to the ground. Todd looks at his fist, seeing the small bit of blood from Kurt's now bleeding lip.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Kurt asks, not looking up at Todd.

"Yeah, yeah I do. So don't ever touch me again," Todd threatens weakly while his heart is screaming at him to deny it, to tell the truth, to beg for forgiveness before it's too late.

"Alright. Alright, I'll believe you. But you have to say it. You have to tell me that you don't love me," Kurt challenges quietly.

The challenge makes Todd shiver. He mentally pictures Kurt facing that monstrous form, afraid and in pain. He lies to himself that this is for the best before saying his final lie.

"I don't love you Kurt. Never did," Todd says quietly.

He hears the bamf sound and he drops to his knees. Alone in the room finally, Todd breaks down, cursing himself for his actions.

The next couple of days are the worse for two mutants. Mrs. Geenie no longer needs to find ways to keep them separated. They are doing a pretty good job of avoiding each other. Kurt only appears to eat before disappearing to the back wooded lot. Todd throws himself at the chore list he is given each day, not even caring that the list has been growing steadily to the point that he is still cleaning late into the night to finish it. At night, Kurt sometimes returned to sleep in either the chair or mattress. Todd made a spot for himself under the stairs. He slept on the concrete floor and refused to use the comforts of a pillow or blanket. Neither had an appetite these days. Mrs. Geenie seemed happy with this current situation for she always smiled when she saw them and even humming now and then.

This night wasn't much different for Todd. He lays on the concrete floor and listens to the sounds Kurt is making as he changes his clothes and lays down. From the squeaking sounds, Todd could tell that Kurt has picked to sleep on the recliner. He wants to peek at Kurt, see the blue elf curled on the recliner sleeping.

But he won't allow himself to do that. He needs to punish himself for what he has done to Kurt. He has noticed Kurt's messy appearance that even his image inducer is failing to hide. He also notices how very little the blue fur mutant has been eating these days. He hopes Kurt ate dinner. He's not sure though since he skipped it himself. He shivers from the coolness of the basement. For a moment he thinks about being wrapped in Kurt's arms. How he would sleep in them. Something he never even experienced as a little kid. And because he is too weak to fight Mystique, he will not feel that comforting warmth again. So he lays there and berates himself for his many short comings.

Kurt curls himself uncomfortably on the recliner. Judging by the age condition, he didn't want to know what would happen if he actually tried to recline the ugly chair. Besides, from here he could see Todd laying behind the stairs. He didn't like seeing the amphibian sleeping on the concrete floor with nothing to lay on or cover up with. He watches Todd shiver before curling tighter into a ball similar to Kurt's current position. Kurt wishes he could pull Todd out from under there and hold him again.

He sighs at his longing. Kurt didn't believe Todd when he claimed he didn't love him. He couldn't. Todd had tried to put on an act but failed miserably. Maybe if Kurt hadn't known Todd as well as he did, he would have been fooled. When he asked Todd to say the words, he wasn't asking Todd to prove that he didn't love him. It was to prove how serious this act to him. Turned out to be very serious in order for Todd to be able to say the words. Still, Kurt thinks about the tears he saw build in Todd's eyes as he said it. If the words were true, there wouldn't of been tears.

So that leaves Kurt to wonder why. Why would Todd go to such lengths to distance himself? Why did he try to hurt him? What was he afraid of? What had happened? Answers he knew only Todd could provide. The only thing he did figure out was that Todd was protecting him. It was the only answer that made any sense for Todd's peculiar actions. And for those peculiar actions, Todd must feel the need to punish himself. Again it is the only thing that makes sense to explain why Todd is laying under those stairs without a ounce of comfort. Why he hasn't been eating lately, skipping whole meals. And deciding to be that accursed woman's slave.

That woman, Mrs. Geenie, Kurt actually growls thinking of that woman. At first when he had suggested that they be discreet about their relationship, he was trying to be considerate about her feelings. But something was off. He had caught her watching Todd working hard and she would smile sinisterly. When she would sense him, he quickly teleported to another location. He felt guilty leaving Todd to do all the housework. He had asked Mrs. Geenie to allow him to help but she would send him on some errand outside. It got to the point that Kurt would just teleport to the woods after he got dressed. He would position himself so he could see through the large picture windows and watch Todd. For some reason he felt he needed to keep an eye on him. He is in danger somehow. She will do something to him, his thoughts whispered. Even though he never saw any proof of this and she went out of her way to be kind to Kurt, he knew it was all an act. A better one than Todd's but an act all the same.

Kurt watches as Todd's back begins to shudder, one of his fists disappearing from view. Sadly Kurt knew what this meant too. Todd is crying. He is pressing that fist against his mouth to muffle the sobs. He's been doing this every night, no matter how late he works. Kurt has seen him do this over and over again. And it always bring tears to his own eyes. Why can't Todd tell him what is going on? Why does he feel that he has to suffer alone? Will he ever break the habit and trust others? Trust Kurt? The need to hold him comes over him again and he actually sits up, determined to do so. If Todd fights him, he would take it as long as he is able to hold him for just a single moment. He is about to teleport under the stairs before his thoughts catch up to him.

He can't push things with Todd. Logan had stressed the very thing to him last time he saw Wolverine. If Todd feels the need to do this, he needs to trust Todd. At least, until Todd fills him in on what's going on. So he relaxes and lays back down. Tonight he won't push things. He will just mirror Todd's pain. But he can't make any promises about tomorrow night. If Kurt is honest with himself, he is afraid for Todd.


	14. Chapter 14

Left Behind

Chapter 14

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Logan meets Dave at the new establishment. In all honesty it isn't much different from the original one besides being able to fit a few more tables in it and the bar counter was longer. Logan is acting as the first customer of the joint, sitting at the bar and taking occasional drinks of his beer as he listens to Dave explain what had happened. His eyes narrow as hearing Mac's name again. He makes a mental note to track that particular fellow down and have a few words with him. And offer him a haircut. He wasn't thrilled about hearing about the Elf's actions either. Just was that kid thinking going into a dangerous situation like that? There were very few items that Logan could think of that would be worth it. Most of it was replaceable . Again he made a mental note to have a chat with his little blue furred charge about this. When Dave revealed the part about sighting the Sentinel, Logan sighed and took a long swig of his beer.

"They're at Greg's place. Doing good it seems. I do miss them working for me though," Dave shares.

"I see. Well I guess that settles it. I am going to have to move them," Logan shares.

"There's no rush Logan. Greg said that they are really helping out his girlfriend around the house, being careful..." Dave starts to explain before Logan raises his hand to stop him.

"Easy Bub. It isn't because they are not being good kids. It's for their safety. And yours. Specially after hearing those tin cans are in the area. They won't bother you humans but if they scan the area and find them....someone could get hurt," Logan states firmly.

"Ah, I see. When you put it that way, it does make sense then. It's a damn shame though Logan," Dave says quietly.

"You ain't wrong there. But thanks for all the help and watching those two while I was away," Logan replies, taking another hearty drink.

"Will you be moving them soon?" Dave asks.

Logan couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the concern Dave is showing about Kurt and Todd. Charles would really like Dave. Maybe when he returns, he will introduce the two of them.

"Yeah, maybe in a day of so. After to speak to my contacts and get it set up. Before I call them, do you got time to show me where they are staying? Need to talk to them about this too," Logan states.

"Sure thing. Follow me in your van?" Dave asks as he picks up his keys from under the counter.

"Don't know. Still know what stop signs look like?" Logan asks with a smirk.

"You're about to find out," Dave replies as he opens the door. Logan gets up, leaving the empty beer bottle on the counter and walks pass Dave.

As Logan follows Dave to Greg's place, Todd is in the bathroom scrubbing the shower floor. He hisses in pain as he sticks his hand in the bucket of cleaner. When he started this, he tried wearing those funky yellow rubber gloves. But they kept sliding off. So he decided to continue without them. He pulls his hand out with the wet sponge. He drops the sponge and painfully cradles his hand. Chemical burns suck. And it always seems so easy for Todd to develop them. He takes a few deep breathes before grabbing the sponge and returning to the task at hand. Chemical burns suck but he could deal with it if it meant keeping Mystique's wrath away from Kurt.

Outside, in the nearby trees, Kurt is teleporting to various locations, searching for a window that would show him Todd. He's trying to ignore his growing panic. Usually he just had to find which room he was in and just watch. Only three locations in the house didn't have windows. The basement, the dinning area and the second bathroom. After trying the other windows, he quickly ports into the basement. If Todd is indeed in there, he would think of some excuse for popping in. But to Kurt's dismay, Todd wasn't. With a sigh, he returns to the woods in a dark mist. He decides he will explore the tree tops again for a bit then come back and search the windows again. He barely hears the vehicles as they pull up the house and pays them no mind.

Logan steps out of the van and waves to Dave who turns around and heads back to the bar. He takes in a deep breath and growls. An all too familiar scent reaches his nose. He braces himself for trouble as he hurries up the front steps and let's himself in.

As he is going in, Mystique is leaving out of the back door. She was surprised to the short tempered X-man driving up the driveway. For a moment she entertained the notion to try to play as Mrs. Geenie. But she scolds herself for her moment of stupidity. Logan would never fall for that. She had no way to hide her scent. That left only one option. To run. She is angry at having to resort to such a cowardly option.

Weeks ago she met with the real Mrs. Geenie who knew her as Rebecca Croft. Poor Mrs. Geenie had told her that she was tired of how much time Greg was spending at the bar. She had decided to leave him. Didn't even bother to take half her things. So once Mrs. Geenie got on the greyhound bus, Mystique borrowed the woman's identity. Securing herself a hideout after those strange events that made mutants disappear all over the place.

She remembers how pleased she felt when she learned that both Magneto and the X-men were gone. She didn't even mind losing her own group of delinquents. So when she discovered that not only did her son get left behind but also Toad, again she was surprised. She really expected the little slime ball to either be missing as well or dead. An image pops into her mind of the two of them being so close together, their breathes heavy. It would take a fool not to realize what they had been doing. She curses under her breath. She should have broken something in that filthy little rat's body when she had the chance. Now she is being forced to flee. She jumps and in a graceful moment, she turns into a hawk and flies away.

Meanwhile Logan is storming through the house. He catches her scent near the back door, knowing she fled. He wishes she had stuck around and they could have exchanged a few blows. He checks the rooms, looking for the boys. He passes the open bathroom and catches one of their scents.

"Tolansky?!" Logan calls out.

He hears the sound of spilled water and mumbling before the teen comes out of the bathroom. He notices the boy's eyes widen and seeming to become more pale as he meets Logan's gaze. Logan wonders for a moment if the kid will ever get use to him.

"Where's Kurt? We need to get out of here now. Mystique is here," Logan informs him.

"I know, yo," Todd replies before he is able to stop himself.

"What do you mean you know?" Logan growls angrily.

"Ah, I...she showed herself to me...after I guessed it was her," Todd tries to answer as quickly as he can.

"Where is Kurt, Tolanksy?" Logan asks again.

"He...the woods...I think," Todd answers, growing terrified with each passing minute.

Logan grabs his arm and pulls him from the doorway.

"Show me," Logan orders.

Todd nods as he swallows and hops out the back door. Logan follows quickly as his anger starts to fade just slightly.

After a few minutes, Todd is following Logan after he had led him to the woods he had guessed Kurt hung out in. Logan caught the scent and followed it deeper into the woods. Todd thought about turning around and hoping back to the house but something in Logan's eyes made him think better of it. As he hops along, he realizes what Logan must be thinking. Mystique was the leader of the Brotherhood. And he was one of her underlings. So it makes sense that Logan would think that Todd is once again working under her. After all, he did reveal that he knew it was her all this time. He mentally kicks himself for being so stupid. Should he try to Logan the truth? Would he even believe him?

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Logan had stopped until he nearly smashed his face against the Canadian's leg. He looks up hesitantly as he crawls backwards from the man. Logan watches him for a moment before hollering for the elf. As soon as Logan stops, Kurt suddenly appears before them, sitting on a low tree branch.

"Herr Logan!" Kurt cries out before noticing Todd behind his fellow X-man. "What is going on?"

"We're moving. Now," Logan tells him.

"Why? Is it because of the sentinels?" Kurt asks as he backflips from the branch, landing on the ground.

"He can answer that question," Logan replies as he steps away from Todd. "You tell him why we're moving Tolansky."

"Eh, yeah, okay. Mrs. Geenie...she's really Mystique, yo," Todd reveals before lowering his head.

"Mystique? My mother?" Kurt asks as he walks over to them. A thousand questions pop up in his mind. But before he could get anymore out, Logan raises his hand.

"The very same. Sorry bub, but I think we need to get out of here as fast as possible. You can ask your questions at a later time," Logan cuts him off.

Logan and Kurt turn and start to walk back towards the house. Todd hops forward when Logan extends his claws.

"Not you Toad boy. You can't be trusted," Logan declares.

Todd whimpers at this as he carefully backs up. He's not going? They are going to leave him behind? With the anti-mutant groups attacking and the sentinels hunting them? How is he going to survive on his own?

"Logan..." Kurt stops and turns to face Logan.

"Logan nothing elf. He can't be trusted. He knew this whole time that she was here. Did he ever say anything to you?" Logan questions.

Kurt looks over at Todd for a moment before lowering his head.

"No he didn't," Kurt admits.

"Then you understand why he can't come. Besides we don't know what she has him involved with," Logan states and is about to turn around.

"The only thing I was involved in was being that woman's slave! I swear, the only thing I did was clean that place from the morning I got up till she allowed me to go to sleep!" Todd cries out in desperation. He doesn't want to be left behind again.

"I don't buy it bub. Kurt, let's go," Logan replies, this time managing a few steps forward before stopping again. Kurt hadn't moved.

"Kurt, we don't have time for this,"Logan growls.

"He's telling the truth Logan. I...have been watching him," Kurt reveals as he finally takes a step but it's towards Todd.

"Could you see him all the time Kurt? Wasn't there a time you couldn't see him?" Logan challenges Kurt's comment. He needs the kid to realize that Todd isn't as innocent as he seems. He could smell the kid's guilt from here.

"No, I couldn't. But I trust him Logan. And I won't leave him behind," Kurt replies. He stops before Todd and holds his hand out.

"Kurt," Logan growls.

"I ain't worth this yo. Not after what I did to you. Go on elf and get out of here," Todd tells Kurt, turning his gaze away from the out stretched hand.

Kurt's eyes narrow at Todd's response. Todd doesn't see Kurt quickly stepping forward. In one fluid motion, Kurt bends down and grabs Todd by the wrist, pulling him to a standing position. Before Todd could react, Kurt kisses Todd.

Logan groans at this sight and turns around, rubbing a hand across his face.

Kurt holds Todd tightly as he kisses him before biting into the flesh of Todd's bottom lip. Todd flinches from the pain but that's all he does. Kurt parts their mouths.

"I warned you," he whispers to Todd.

He looks back over to Logan, not releasing his hold on Todd's body.

"He's coming or I'm staying Logan," Kurt tells Logan.

Logan sighs in frustration. He knows by that tone that he's lost. Still he doesn't like it.

"Fine. Get to the house and load up the van," Logan orders.

He isn't surprised to see only a few vapors left behind when he turns around.


	15. Chapter 15

Left Behind

Chapter 15

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, they are once again in the van driving to a new safe location. Logan assures them it will be the last time. He assures Kurt anyway. Since leaving Greg's house, Logan has not said a word to Todd, merely glaring in his direction. He still feels like the kid is bad news after finding out that he knew Mystique was at that house and didn't apparently tell Kurt. The vibe that Toad was hiding something was getting to him. But he tells himself he could wait. Where they are going, he would have plenty of opportunities to interrogate the punk later.

He glances back and see's that they have fallen asleep. He notices that the elf's hand is still holding toad boy's hand tightly. He sighs as he looks back to the road. He spots the small blue mailbox that is in the middle of no where. An hour more and they will be at the hidden base. Thankfully Fury was able to place them at a low military occupied base above ground. Best part is that the base surrounded by not only woods but anti-sentinel technology. Logan doubted such a thing actually exists, but he knows the two will be safe.

When he finally parks the van, he doesn't waste words. He simply gets out and slams the driver side door. Kurt and Todd both jump at the sound, instantly waking up.

"Guess we're here," Kurt comments, looking out the window. Todd doesn't say anything, he hasn't said a word since Kurt teleported them back to the house. He simply helped load up the van then got in the van before Logan could drive away.

They both are disappointed when all they see in the inside of a large garage. Kurt sighs and opens his door, letting go of Todd's hand at the same time. They open the back and once again grab as many packs as they can. Then they do outside where Logan is waiting for them. He points to their new home.

Both Kurt and Todd stop and stare at the building before them. It was a large wooden office like building. Logan stops to talk to a solider standing guard outside who was standing stiffly when Logan approached. After a few words the man relaxes and sits down in a nearby chair. Kurt and Todd follow Logan inside and where they meet a second guard, this one without a uniform. He introduces himself as Red and shows them the building.

The place is large and spacious. There isn't much in the building besides the security room. But there are a few furnished rooms. Logan told them to go ahead and pick a room. He walked into a room closest to the security room. Todd looks around the space they are in which looks like it could be a large recreation room. He feels something tugging at his wrist and looks down to see Kurt's tail has wrapped around it. He follows Kurt into a large hospital like room.

"What do you think of this room?" Kurt asks as he sets his packs down.

Todd doesn't say anything but nods approvingly. He thinks the room fits fuzzy, specially when he see's the large oak just outside the window.

"Words Todd," Kurt requests with a look of annoyance.

"It looks...fine. Guess I should go and pick a room," Todd mumbles.

He is about to leave when Kurt wraps his arms around him from behind.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks.

"Picking a room?" Todd replies questionably.

"You just did. We're sharing a room, Todd," Kurt informs him.

Todd's eyes widen. He simply can't believe how Kurt has been acting. It's almost like what he did that night never happened. But he knows it did. He knows he hurt Kurt badly. He shakes his head negatively.

"Don't argue with me Todd. Put your things down and then come with me to get the rest of the stuff brought in," Kurt whispers to him.

Todd feels Kurt's tail glide up his arm and tug at the backpack he is carrying. Todd let's the pack slide off his shoulder and drop to the floor with the other packs he is holding.

"We...we need to...to talk," Todd mutters.

"I know. Later. Now let's go get the rest of the stuff before Logan gets on us," Kurt tells him.

Todd nods in agreement. Kurt releases him and walks past him. Todd follows again silently.

Later, when all the packs have been brought in, Logan again leaves. Red stops them when they come back in and hands them both a watch like item that is almost like Kurt's image inducer. Red assured him that while they were here, Kurt could go without the fake image. The new watches were part of an alarm system. If they are outside and the watches start flashing a red light, then they know a Sentinel has been spotted or similar emergency is taking place and they need to get inside. Red told them that they should only need to wear them outside. But Kurt removed his image inducer and put the new alert watch on. Todd also took off one of his wrist bands and put his on too.

Now they were sitting inside their room. Todd sits on the floor in the corner in the room while Kurt sat on the bed. Kurt is watching Todd, trying to think of how to get Todd talking. He knows his fellow mutant needs to talk. He takes a breath and decides to wing it.

"Earlier you said that we needed to talk. Go ahead Todd. I'll listen," Kurt tells Todd hoping it is the right thing to get Todd to start talking.

Todd doesn't say anything but takes a startling interest in the tile floor. He's so afraid that what he would say would cost him everything. He nearly lost everything earlier when Logan ordered Kurt to leave him behind. Kurt saved him again. Considering that fact, he decides he should be honest.

"After we went to Greg's place, I started noticing things about Mrs. Geenie. I didn't say nothing at first because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to look like I was crazy or something. When I was almost sure, I tried to confront her. It...it was a really stupid move. Still don't know what I was thinking," Todd shares as he glances up at Kurt.

Kurt simply nods for him to continue.

"Well, she did what you would expect it. She tried to denied it. After I spit some slime into her face, she came clean in more ways than one. But she was pretty mad. I...I threatened to tell you about her. She...she...," Todd finds the next part difficult to say. He rubs his knees and gives himself a few minutes before continuing.

"She made her point clear. Told me to keep my filthy trap shut. And...if I...I didn't...break things off with you...she would hurt you instead me," Todd says quietly.

"Did she hurt you during this conversation?" Kurt asks.

"Some. Nothing serious," Todd answers.

"She intimidated you," Kurt comments.

"That's her specialty, yo," Todd replies.

"So that's why you tried so hard to end things with me. You were trying to protect me from her," Kurt shares his thought out loud.

Todd doesn't reply. He instead hugs his knees, staring at the material of his pants.

Kurt sighs as he thinks this information over. Why couldn't Mystique have disappeared too? Why did she feel the need to treat Todd the way she did? He shakes his head. He was better off asking why she had to be his mother.

"I'm really sorry. For..." Todd tries to apologize but finds his throat tightening. Embarrassed, Todd presses his face into his legs as he starts to cry.

He flinches when Kurt sits down next to him. When Kurt gently touches his back, Todd loses it.

"Man, I'm so sorry! I hated hurting you. I hate that I hit you. I hate the fact that I lied to you. And worse yet, I hate that I couldn't fight her. I...I can't even do right when I try. She is right..."Todd trails off as he cries against his knees.

"Who is right? Right about what?" Kurt asks.

"Mystique, yo. She...she said I didn't deserve your feelings. Your...love. Or anyone else's. I will always be...the weak, disgusting Toad that everyone hates. My own mother ...abandoned me because she knew that was all I would be. All I ever ...could be. Reason why no one ever looked at me twice. Specially Wanda," Todd answers weakly. His tears have slowed but he is keeping his eyes close. He can't bare to look over at Kurt, to see the expression he must have on his face.

"Todd?" Kurt whispers.

"Sorry man. I'm sorry..." Todd mumbles.

"You keep apologizing. You don't need to. So stop," Kurt tells him as he carefully wraps his arms around Todd's shoulders. He feels Todd grow tense at Kurt's touch but he ignores it.  
"And you need to stop listening to my mother. She doesn't know a thing about you. She doesn't see people for who they are. Just how they can be used for her means. She used you. And to be able to do that, she tore you down. Looks like it's up to me to bring you back up."

"I'm not your problem fuzzy. Just because your mother..." Todd mumbles as he tries to pull away from Kurt's arms.

"Stop talking about her," Kurt interrupts, the anger from the thoughts of his mother evident in his tone. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

Kurt's hands slide down Todd's arms and covers Todd's hands. Todd's right hand jerks away when contact is made with his chemical burned flesh. Kurt catches the hiss of pain that leaves Todd's lips.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks with concern.

"Nothing," Todd mutters as he tries to hide his hand beneath his arm.

Kurt rolls his eyes in annoyance and suddenly teleports them to the bed. Using the surprise teleportation to his advantage, Kurt quickly pins Todd to the bed by pinning Todd's hips between his knees and Todd's left hand by wrapping his tail around it, letting him to use both of his hands to examine Todd's hand.

"Are these chemical burns?" Kurt asks.

"It's fine Elf. Get off of me," Todd mutters.

"Are...these...chemical burns Todd?" Kurt asks again slowly.

"It's from the cleaning stuff I had to use in the bathroom at Greg's place. Don't worry about it yo," Todd replies annoyingly.

"We should get these under some water then bandage them up," Kurt comments as he examines them closely, not liking how they look.

"No need fuzzy. I said don't worry about it," Todd repeats as he tries to jerk his hand feebly away from Kurt.

"Stop it Todd. You don't need to keep punishing yourself anymore," Kurt growls at Todd, glaring down at the amphibian.

"How..." Todd starts to ask. When Kurt pushed Logan into taking Todd along, Todd had promised himself two things. One that he would never hide any information ever again. He doubted that would ever restore the trust that was lost but there was no reason to make things worse. The second was to keep punishing himself. He needed to after hurting Kurt. So how did Kurt figure it out?

"I was watching you at the last place. It's how I knew you were telling the truth about working for Mystique. You did become her slave in a way. You also wouldn't eat much. And sleeping on that cement floor under the stairs without so much as a blanket. I saw everything Todd. I know. But you need to listen to me. I forgive you. And I still love you. So stop now," Kurt tells Todd as he lowers himself and kisses against the side of Todd's neck ever so gently.

"I...I can't. I deserve it all and worse, yo," Todd replies sadly.

Todd stiffens when he hears Kurt growl in frustration.

"I said stop that already! Didn't you hear me? I said I forgive you. So there is no need to keep hurting yourself. All you are doing is hurting me. Is that what you want?" Kurt asks.

Todd turns his head and meets Kurt's gaze.

"No," Todd replies.

"Then let's go and get your hand taken care of. After that, maybe we can see if there is a kitchen somewhere," Kurt tells him as he gets off of Todd. But before he gets to far, Todd grabs his arm.

"Todd?"

"There is something else I want you to know man. I'm...I'm out of the Brotherhood. When...if they ever come back, I'll tell them. But I really am out, yo," Todd shares his decision with Kurt.

"Are you sure about that? You don't have to you know. We could figure something out," Kurt suggests.

"No. No, I'm out yo. Done," Todd states firmly, looking directly into fuzzy's eyes.

Kurt nods at this and again wraps his arms around Todd.

"Don't worry. The Professor will let you stay with us. With me," Kurt replies.

"I ain't worried yo," Todd says but both of them notice the lack of confidence behind that statement. Todd sighs.

"There's something I want to tell you too Todd," Kurt tells Todd as he pulls Him gently from the bed.

"You ain't going to tell me that you are leaving the X-geeks are you?" Todd asks suspiciously.

"Nein," Kurt answers with a small laugh. "Todd," he starts to say when his laugh fades, "Thank you for what you went through with Mystique. For protecting me."

Todd looks up suddenly but before he could say anything, Kurt teleports them out of their room.


	16. Chapter 16

Left Behind

Chapter 16

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning:This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, the pair have been trying to adapt to their new temporary home. But both agree it isn't easy. By now they knew all the guards, all six. There of course is Red, but there is also Davin who Logan spoke to when they first arrived, Thomas who is often in the security room, Blake who does the cooking and has been teaching them how to, Shawn who doesn't really say much but is very good with computers after Todd accidentally got the buttons a bit too sticky, and Nick who also doesn't say much but watches them when they are outside. The company is nice, specially since this band has no intention of trying to harm them, but still they find it hard to adjust.

Mostly they kept running out of things to do. They had watched their small collection of movies a few more times. Played cards to the point that they no longer cared who won or lost. No, their big highlight was when they are allowed outside. And of course their computer chat with Kurt's adoptive parents. Todd really enjoyed these conversations. He thought it was strange that they always wanted him there too until Kurt told him that during one of his private talks with his parents, he had revealed their relationship. It took Kurt a few hours to convince Todd that they weren't bothered by it and generally liked him. Todd was still nervous the next time he talked with them but it was clear that they actually supported the idea of them being together.

Sadly today was not one of the days they have those conversations. Both glance at the clock on the wall of their chosen room. One more minute before they would be allowed outside. Todd and Kurt exchange knowing looks and quickly hop out of the room. They head to the door that stands between them and their freedom when suddenly the power goes out in the building.

"What is going on yo?" Todd asks, looking around as the emergency lights turn on.

"Look," Kurt replies pointing to his wrist band that is blinking red.

Todd looks down at his and see's it's doing the same.

"Sentinels."

The front door bursts open, making both boys jump. Shawn and Red hurry inside, both looking out of breath.

"You two, in the kitchen. Now!" Red orders.

Both Todd and Kurt don't move, looking at Red in confusion. Why are they being ordered into the kitchen? But instead of explaining further, Red grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him along, Shawn does the same with Todd.

Once in the kitchen, Red opens the pantry. Kurt looks over at Todd who only shrugs out of confusion. Red goes to the far back and grabs the shelving unit, pulling it forward. To Kurt and Todd's surprise, not only does the shelving unit move forward but so does a section of the wall. Red looks back to the boys.

"Go in there. The stairs will take you to an underground bunker. Whatever you do, stay there! Once the threat passes, we'll come back and let you up," Red tells them.

Shawn gently pushes both boys into moving. They follow the stairs, lite by a set of dim emergency lights. Neither look back when the door is closed behind them. Kurt is the first down and looking around when the ground shakes, making Todd fall down the remaining steps.

"Todd!" Kurt calls out, quickly teleporting to Todd's side.

"I'm fine,yo. But what was that?" Todd asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"I think...something landed close to us," Kurt replies.

"A sentinel. We're never going to catch a break," Todd mutters as he accepts Kurt's help to get on his feet.

They walk to the closest cot and sit down. The ground shakes again, though not as much as the first time. They hear muffled sounds that they can only guess at what is the cause of them. The emergency lights flicker then they too go off.

"Aww, man," Todd mutters.

"Don't worry. We're safe here," Kurt tells him. Thanks to his ability to see in the dark, he could see Todd is shaking and trying to look about, his eyes wide in fear. He wraps his arms around Todd's body and starts to kiss on Todd's neck gently.

"Not to complain but I don't think this is not the time for that, yo," Todd comments rather weakly.

"Sorry. It helps me calm down. I'm afraid too," Kurt whispers. He feels Todd stiffen at the confession then quickly grow relax.

Todd shifts and using his hands, he feels the elf's face which seems to have vanished into the surrounding darkness. When his thumb outlines Kurt's lips, he tries to kiss them but only kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiles and adjusts himself so their lips met.

After a few minutes, they break and Kurt could see the troubled expression on Todd's face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"Just thinking. Do you think this will be it? For us I mean," Todd asks.

"We are really safe here Todd. Don't worry," Kurt tries to soothe.

"No man, I don't mean just right now. I mean, is this what it's going to be like for the rest of our life? Everyday having to be afraid of either the Sentinels or the mutant haters? What if we have to move again and again?" Todd questions.

"If we have to move, we have to move. But we will be together in the end. I have you here with me now and you have me. With you here, I'm not so afraid. Not even of what may happen tomorrow," Kurt answers honestly. For the last few nights he has asked himself the same questions. And just like now, with Todd so close, he finds that he isn't afraid of tomorrow.

Todd remains silent but buries his face in the blue fur of Kurt's neck. He feels Kurt again wrapping his arms around him tightly, and the elf's tail gently stroking his back. Kurt is right. Despite the chaos going around them, he is wrapped in the arms of the one that matters most to him. He may not be able to see it but he feels it. There are promises in the fuzzy elf's embrace. The promise of comfort. The promise of safety. The promise to never be left behind.

Lost In their own thoughts, neither notice that their wrist bands stop flashing red or the sounds they heard before have stopped. They only break away when Red walks down the steps, carrying a kerosene lamp.

"It's all clear boys. For obvious reasons, I have to ask you to remain in your room for the rest of the day," Red tells them.

Both boys nod and follow Red up the stairs. They both quietly go to their room, accepting the little lamp as Red explains that they will be working to restore the backup generator which choose the worse time to break down and then moving on to normal power. They accept this too and close the door behind him.

They didn't say anything as Kurt turned off the lamp and joined Todd at the head of the bed. When Kurt is settled, Todd simply leans his head against what he assumes to be Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's tail slides around Todd's waist, the tip laying across Todd's lap. Todd reaches down and gently rubs the tip between his finger tips. He hears Kurt take in a sharp breath.

"Sorry man, am I scratching it or something?" Todd asks, thinking he must of some how be causing harm.

Kurt, using his advantage of sight, shifts until he is at a better angle to kiss and bite at Todd's neck. Todd is surprised at the sudden pleasurable kissing Kurt is doing to his neck and moans out softly. Kurt stops for just a moment.

"Nein, it didn't hurt. Quite the opposite. Todd...I want to..." Kurt finds it hard to say exactly what he wants.

Todd let's the few words sink in. He knows what the elf is trying to say. It's something he wants too. But can he actually go through with it? Would the blue furry elf be angry if Todd asks him to stop part way? What if he see's all of Todd and gets grossed out, shattering everything they have now?

"I want the same thing fuzzy. I really do. But I'm...I'm afraid yo. I think I'm actually more afraid of this than I am of those oversize tin cans that want to crush us," Todd replies with a nervous chuckle.

"I understand. I feel the same way. I'm afraid you will...things will go back to the way they were before even Apocalypse. That you will regret all this and in the end hate me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Kurt says with a sad dejected tone.

Hearing his own fears spoken by the elf, knowing they are in fact shared, snaps something inside Todd. He suddenly pulls away, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him down onto the bed. Using his hands to feel, he quickly straddles himself on top of the blue mutant without pinning Kurt's tail under his knee. Todd is breathing heavily as he looks at the blanket the two had tacked over the window. He is tempted to rip it away, to let in the day's light so he could see Kurt. Slowly he looks down and see's the pair of glowing eyes looking at him. They shift slightly up and down as Kurt nods in agreement with Todd's actions.

Todd takes off his shirt at the same time catching his breath. He can't see but hears the sound of rustled clothing and knows Kurt just did the same. He looks back down at the glowing set of eyes. He gets the sense of being on the edge where there are only two options. Back away or plunge himself down the unknown. He smiles at how fitting this image is, for Kurt certainly could be described as a demon luring him into temptation.

He looks back up at the blanket covering the window. Outside is a world that is chaotic and dangerous. Specially to two young mutants. People's hate is obvious and their monstrous creations run the streets. But here, there is his elf again making promises in the dark. Someone promising to love him. Todd tears his gaze away and plunges himself into the darkness, kissing the devil that beckons him.


	17. Epilogue

Left Behind

Epilogue

X-men Evolution fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X-men evolution. Wish I did. Wouldn't mind owning a few of them. But sadly I don't. So please don't sue me.

Warning: Not sure what exactly will be in this since I'm writing it as I go. There may be language, violence, and sexual stuff (I include kissing and such in this category).

This will be a slash meaning guy/guy rather than guy/girl. If that disturbs you, please don't read this story.

If you are okay with my warnings, then I hope you enjoy :)

Thanks to those who have been faving these chapters and leaving comments! I truly appreciate the support. You guys are awesome! *Bows gratefully*

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later the world again shifted for the lost pair. It had started with Logan returning and pounding on their bedroom door, ordering them to come out. When they did, they realized more military personal were moving about. Soldiers that neither teen recognized. Logan leads them to the security room where Thomas and a new soldier seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Show them," Logan orders.

The soldiers nod and Thomas punches in a few key commands. Logan points to the largest monitor screen. Todd steals a glance at Kurt out of concern because on the screen is the ruins on the institute. Watching the screen, nothing seems to be happening. Then a brilliant white flash, one both boys had seen not only personally but in their nightmares as well, strikes the grounds of the wreckage. When the flash fades away, both young men take in sudden breathes. On the screen, looking around at the wreckage were not only the missing X-men members but the Brotherhood as well.

"They're...back," Kurt whispers, barely believing what he is seeing.

"Yeah man, they came back. Our friends are back," Todd shares.

Kurt grabs Todd and holds him tightly. Todd returns the hold. Neither care about the other three in the room. They were simply relieved at seeing their friends. Their fellow mutants.

"They will be staying here for a few weeks until both locations are rebuilt and ready to be moved into," Logan informs them without turning around.

"Is that why there are more soldiers here?" Kurt asks.

"Yes. They are bringing in more supplies to support both teams. And to assist with the still lingering Sentinel threat," Logan replies.

"Man, I can't believe they're back, yo, " Todd comments, looking at the screen again.

"Well they are. And they are coming here. You two need to make whatever decisions concerning your...relationship...now, before they get here. Which should be in the next couple of hours," Logan informs them as he finally turns around.

He notices how close they are, Kurt's arm still around the smaller youth's waist. He simply shakes his head and leads the pair out of the security room.

Logan's words were not lost to the pair. They quietly returned to their room, leaving the door open so they could hear the preparations taken place. They sit down on the bed and watch the soldiers, carrying various boxes, pass their open doorway.

"I can't wait to see them," Kurt admits.

"Me neither. I really missed them. Even Pietro," Todd shares.

"What...do you think of what Logan said?" Kurt asks with some hesitation.

"About making decisions concerning us?" Todd asks to make sure they were on the same page though he is sure this is what the elf was referring to.

"Ja."

"Don't see any decisions left to be made. I told you that I love you. I also told you that I am leaving the Brotherhood. I will tell them about both of those decisions. At least...as long as that is what you are okay with," Todd tells Kurt as he shifts to face his blue furry lover. "If you are having second thoughts, tell me now fuzzy."

"I'm not having second thoughts. I thought maybe you would after seeing your friends are back. Specially Wanda," Kurt replies.

"If you saw Amanda in that crowd, would you reconsider being with me?" Todd asks.

"Nein," Kurt answers firmly.

"My answer is the same, yo. So don't worry about her. I ain't," Todd replies with a smile before resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Two hours later, Kurt and Todd are reunited with their teams. Logan is standing by the doorway, watching both as the Professor joins him.

"You did well Logan," Professor Xavier tells his fellow X-man.

"Can't take any claim in their well being, Charlies. I left them alone more than anything," Logan grumbles.

He observes Kurt exchanging high fives with Scott while Todd is getting his hair rustled by Lance. Both groups were talking and smiling. It was almost hard to see the differences between them.

"They are an unlikely pair," Professor Xavier comments.

Logan glances over, noticing the Professor's kind and knowing smile.

"Take it you glanced at their thoughts or something," Logan replies.

"I didn't need to. It's very clear that they have strong feelings for each other," Professor Xavier shares.

"And what are your thoughts on it?" Logan asks. He has accepted the pair's relationship and believes Charlie's would too.

"I won't come between them. In fact, they have my full support. But there will have to be some house rules when Mr. Tolansky moves in. They can share a room and other things but I'd like them to conduct themselves properly. At least until they are 18," Professor Xavier answers with a smile.

"I should have known you would say that," Logan comments.

He notices Kurt and Todd exchange a look followed by a nod. Todd waves his group to follow him as he leads them closer to the X-men group. Kurt teleports from the center of his group to Todd's side.

"Looks like they aren't going to waste anymore time. Better brace yourself Charles," Logan mutters as he takes a few steps closer.

Neither teen bother with words. Kurt's hand reaches out to Todd's, a smile on his lips. Todd returns the smile and takes Kurt's hand. In front of both groups, they exchange a brief kiss. There is several gasps followed by a moment of startled silence. Then the tidal waves of comments washed over them.

"No way!"

"Way to go Tolansky!"

"When?How?DidIactuallyseewhatIjustsaw?" asks the familiar speed demon as he zips around the couple as if observing a odd painting.

"Wow!"

"Like, I so did not see that happening!"

"That...I don't even know what to say."

"We need to talk," Lance says as he steps forward.

"Yeah, we need to exchange a few words," Wanda agrees as she joins Lances side.

"Guys, I ain't going to talk about it," Todd says defiantly as he approaches the two.

He is caught off guard as they simply walk around him and approach Kurt.

"Listen here, X-geek, I'm only going to say this once. You hurt him and I'll bury you," Lance warns, making the ground tremble slightly to make his point clear.

"Not before I hex all your fur off. And see how many bones can be broken in that tail of yours," Wanda adds.

"Uh, agreed," Kurt manages to say after swallowing nervously.

"The same goes for you Tolansky," Scott calls out, adjusting his ruby red shades as he looks in Todd's direction. Kitty and Jean are standing next to him and both smile at Todd in such a way that gives the boy goosebumps.

Todd doesn't have the same luck as Kurt so he simply nods in understanding.

"That went better than I thought that would," Logan shared in surprise.

"The teams have been doing a lot of talking. Apparently both sides had similar suspicions about the two. Any fighting over the issue already happened," the Professor explains.

"Then there is nothing standing in their way huh?" Logan comments as he shakes his head, smiling slightly that is only witnessed by the Professor.

The Professor nods in agreement and smiles as he watches the pair. He can sense the others thoughts of doubts and concerns but as for himself, he had none. For some reason, whether wishful thinking or something else, he sees older versions of the pair standing side by side as they face everything from running a danger room exercise to facing the dangers that come before them. Being left behind, they managed to form a amazingly powerful bond that he knows will see them through the darkest times yet to come.


End file.
